Time of Darkness
by Shibou
Summary: Die Zeiten sind düster, als der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht kommt... Kann selbst jetzt eine brüchige Liebe bestehen?? Slash - HP/DM *COMPLETE*
1. Prolog

Das hier ist - sozusagen - das Vorwort:  
  
Teile: keine Ahnung, ziemlich viele...  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling (nur ein paar Charaktere gehören mir, die allerdings erst später auftauchen...) und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story machen. (wie kommt ihr nur darauf?? *g*)  
Genre: Slash, Drama, Romance, später Angst  
Rating: PG-13 (später R)   
Pairing: Harry x Draco (das ist das Hauptpairing, später wird es auch andere geben...)  
  
Kommentar:   
Ursprünglich sollte das hier ja die Vorgeschichte zu 'The last Wish' werden, aber meine Ideen dafür haben sich geradezu übersprungen, so dass ich die Story weiter entwickelt habe... 'The last Wish' hat also kaum etwas mit dieser Geschichte zu tun.   
  
Euch wird aufgefallen sein, dass hier sehr oft (4mal) 'später' steht. Später ist, wenn Harry 17 Jahre alt und etwas Besonderes geschehen ist...   
  
Falls es noch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen gibt, werde ich das immer vor den Kapiteln sagen...   
  
Ach ja, manchmal verwende ich die englischen Begriffe. Zum Beispiel Muggle oder Death Eater. Ich habe mich einfach so daran gewöhnt. Ich hoffe, es stört nicht!   
  
Titelvorschläge nehme ich übrigens gerne entgegen. ^.^°   
  
Diese Story besitzt übrigens eine AT (Another Timeline)… was ich damit meine, sieht man am Ende des Prologs (Stopp! Nicht nur den letzten Absatz lesen! Von Anfang an! *nick*)  
  
Soooo... Entschuldigt mein Gelabere *tropf*.   
  
Widmungen: Tears, Mael, Jacky, LastUnicorn4life, miyako und Merilflower (weil ich nicht gedacht hätte, gleich so viele Reviews für die Story zu bekommen. *g* Thanx an euch!)  
  
  
  
Yo, dann mal los:   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Of Darkness  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
1991, 1. September   
  
Harry merkte erst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, als er sich in einem leeren Abteil des Hogwarts-Expresses niederließ. Erleichtert lehnte er sich in den bequemen Sitzen zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Alles, was passiert war, schien noch unwirklich zu sein.  
An seinem elften Geburtstag tauchte dieser Riese von Mensch - Hagrid – auf und erzählte ihm, dass er ein Zauberer war. Auf einmal sollte sein Leben in Missachtung bei den Dursleys vorbei sein. Auf einmal sollte er ein anderes Leben führen...   
Harry erinnerte sich noch, wie er gedacht hatte, dass die Dursleys ihm nur einen fiesen Streich spielen wollten. Doch als er in die Winkelgasse gekommen war, war ihm klar geworden, dass es ganz sicher kein Scherz gewesen sein konnte. Das, was er erlebt hatte, hätte niemals gespielt sein können!   
  
Harry lächelte, ohne es zu bemerken.   
  
Er freute sich, sogar sehr... Er würde auf eine weit entfernte Schule kommen, weit weg von seinen Verwandten und er würde diese auch erst in einem ganzen Jahr wieder sehen. Was für Probleme Hogwarts auch mit sich bringen würden, er würde sich ihnen stellen, er würde sie lösen können... - Bei dem Gedanken daran, öffnete der schwarzhaarige Junge die Augen und ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen.   
Eine Frau samt einer Schar Kinder um sie herum, alle mit flammenden roten Haaren, standen auf dem Bahnsteig und es sah so aus, als verabschiedeten sie sich gerade voneinander.   
Jene Frau hatte er auch gefragt, um zu erfahren, wie er auf das Gleis 9 3/4 kommen sollte. Wenn er sie nicht gesehen hätte, würde er wahrscheinlich immer noch auf dem Gleis in der Muggle-Welt stehen und die Leute ertragen müssen, die ihn wegen Hedwig und seinen vielen Koffern anstarrten...   
  
Ja, viele kurze Momente konnten den späteren Verlauf der Zeit doch so sehr beeinflussen, dachte Harry und war im Anschluss über seine Gedanken erstaunt.   
Seit wann philosophierte er denn?  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging die Abteiltür mit einem lauten Knarren auf.   
  
Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte den Kopf schnell in Richtung der Tür. Ein Junge in seinem Alter stolperte halb hinein und blickte dann auf. Graublaue Augen bohrten sich in dunkle, grüne Augen und viel später erinnerte sich Harry an diesen kurzen Augenblick und sollte an Schicksal denken...   
Harry wusste nicht warum, aber sie starrten sich erst einige Sekunden lang unbewegt an, ehe einer von ihnen das Wort ergriff.   
"Hallo!", sagte der Junge nun und richtete sich auf.   
  
Er zog sich den schwarzen Hogwarts-Umhang zu Recht, da dieser um seine Schultern verrutscht war, und schaute dann wieder auf. Sein blondes, kurzes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn, doch er wischte es mit einer kurzen Geste hinter die Ohren.   
  
"Hallo.", sagte er noch einmal. "Man erzählt schon im ganzen Zug, dass Harry Potter hier sitzen soll. Bist du das vielleicht?"   
  
Harry blinzelte ungläubig.   
Wie konnten die Leute so schnell davon erfahren, dass er Harry Potter war? War er denn wirklich überall bekannt?   
  
"Ich... äh, ich, ja. Ich bin Harry Potter.", sagte er schließlich stockend und wrang sich mühsam ein Lächeln ab.   
Der Junge nickte währenddessen und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt sie Harry unter die Nase.   
"Freut mich.", sagte er förmlich und grinste selbstsicher, "Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy."   
"Ach ja...", erwiderte Harry, als ihm die Begegnung in der Winkelgasse mit ihm einfiel, "Wir haben uns bei Madame Malkins gesehen."   
  
Draco überlegte kurz und erinnerte sich dann ebenfalls an das Gespräch.   
„Stimmt.", erwiderte Draco. "Hab dich gar nicht wieder erkannt."   
"Tja..." Harry griff nach der Hand Dracos und schüttelte sie leicht. "Aber jetzt hat sich das ja geklärt."   
  
Die beiden Jungen lächelten sich an und Harry hätte geglaubt, dass sie das noch bis in alle Ewigkeiten getan hätten.   
  
"Draco!!", rief plötzlich jemand und die Abteiltür wurde erneuert aufgerissen.   
  
Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren steckte ihren Kopf in das Abteil und lächelte Harry kurz mit leuchtenden Augen an, ehe sie sich an Draco wandte.   
"Du musst unbedingt mitkommen, Draco. Crabbe wurde irgendwie verhext und macht jetzt ziemlich komische Sachen."   
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wer war Crabbe? Und wer hatte ihn denn überhaupt verzaubert?   
"Harry, willst du mitkommen?", fragte Draco plötzlich über ihm. Doch mehr aus Reflex, als erst einmal darüber nachzudenken, schüttelte er den Kopf.   
"Ich bleibe hier. Kein Problem.", sagte er nur.   
"Okay... Wir sehen uns später!", verabschiedete sich Draco. Das Mädchen nickte Harry kurz lächelnd zu und zog den blonden Jungen dann an seinem Umhang aus dem Raum. Harry blickte ihnen nachdenklich und irgendwie fröhlich hinterher.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten bis der Hogwarts-Express abfuhr. Eltern und jüngere Geschwister standen auf dem Bahnsteig und winkten ihren Söhnen und Töchtern. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen einsam, da für ihn niemand dabei war, aber er vergaß dies, als die Abteiltür zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag aufgemacht wurde.   
  
Diesmal waren es ein rothaariger, schlaksiger Junge und ein Mädchen mit welligem, braunem Haar.   
„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte der Junge und wuchtete seinen Koffer in das Abteil, als Harry nickte. Das Mädchen besann sich besserer Manieren und streckte Harry zuerst die Hand hin.   
„Ich bin Hermione Granger.", stellte sie sich vor und deutete dann auf den Jungen hinter ihr. „Und das ist Ronald Weasley."   
„Du kannst mich Ron nennen!", setzte der Junge hinzu und grinste Harry an.   
  
„Und du bist...?"   
  
„Harry Potter. Schön, euch kennen zu lernen."   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Hört gut zu! Ich erkläre es nur einmal!", mahnte Professor McGonagall, als sich schon wieder eine Truppe von jungen Mädchen zusammenzogen, tuschelten und schließlich laut kicherten. Professor McGonagall versetzte ihnen einen äußerst entzürnten Blick, was sie letztendlich doch zum Schweigen brachte.   
"Also... Ich werde eure Namen nach einander aufrufen. Ihr tretet dann vor und setzt euch auf den Hocker...", sie deutete auf den dreibeinigen Hocker der vor den Lehrertischen stand, "...und setzt euch den sprechenden Hut auf. Er verkündet, in welches Haus ihr kommen werdet."   
  
Harry war gar nicht gut zu Mute. Das sie keine Zaubertests oder etwas anderes in der Art bewältigen musste, war schon recht beruhigend. Aber trotzdem war er nervös und spürte, dass seine Handflächen von Minute zu Minute feuchter wurden.   
Ron, der neben Harry stand, murmelte andauernd: „Ich will nicht nach Slytherin! Ich will nicht nach Slytherin!". Er, Harry und Hermione Granger, hatten im Hogwarts-Express in einem Abteil gesessen und sich bereits angefreundet. Jetzt mussten sie bloß noch alle nach Gryffindor kommen...   
Ron fing an, nervös hin und her zu wackeln und Harry war kurz davor, ihn zu beruhigen, doch Professor McGonagall war noch nicht fertig und führte nun ihre Rede fort.   
  
"Es gibt vier Häuser - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes Haus wählt seine Schüler an Hand von besonderen Charakterzügen aus... Wartet jetzt bitte. Ich werde euch nun aufrufen... Nachdem der Sprechende Hut sein Lied beendet hat!"   
  
Lied?, dachte Harry nur noch, als das Stück Stoff auf dem Hocker sich bereits regte. Die Krempe öffnete sich und der Hut fing an, laut und deutlich, zu singen...   
Als er fertig war, brach die ganze Halle in Applaus und grellen Pfiffen aus.   
  
Professor McGonagall wandte sich daraufhin ab und trat auf den Stuhl zu. Sie stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zu den Erstklässlern und den übrigen Schülern von Hogwarts auf und zog dann eine pergamentene Rolle aus ihrer rechten Umhangtasche hervor. Sofort herrschte Stille im Saal. Nur vereinzelt flüsterten noch einige Schüler der älteren Klassen. Harry und die restlichen Erstklässler waren spätestens jetzt viel zu aufgeregt, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen...   
Die Verwandlungslehrein ließ das Papier der Rolle geräuschvoll abrollen und räusperte sich dann.   
Harry schluckte. Jetzt hatte auch ihn die Nervosität vollkommen im Griff.   
  
  
"Bones, Susan!", rief Professor McGonagall schließlich. Ein Mädchen, zu Harrys Rechten, schnappte nach Luft. Mit zittrigen Beinen und zögernden Schritten tappte sie auf den Stuhl zu und setzt sich dort vorsichtig hin. McGonagall setzte ihr den Sprechenden Hut auf. Und kaum, als sie ihn ein paar Sekunden auf dem Kopf gehabt hatte, tönte es laut:   
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"   
Am selbigen Tisch brach Applaus aus und Susan lief zu ihrem neuen Tisch und ließ sich dort erleichtert sinken. Harry blickte wieder nach vorne.   
  
  
"Boot, Terry!", lautete der nächste.   
"RAVENCLAW!!"  
  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"   
  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus."  
Seamus wurde der erste Gryffindor in diesem Jahr.   
  
  
"Granger, Hermione."   
Interessiert schaute Harry dem Mädchen mit dem wirren, braunen Haaren nach.   
"GRYFFINDOR!!", rief der Sprechende Hut laut und es brach erneuert Applaus beim Gryffindor-Tisch aus.   
  
  
"Greengrass, Eos!", rief Professor McGonagall nun.   
"Wünsch' mir Glück!", flüsterte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches Harry auch im Zug gesehen hatte, zu Draco, der schräg vor Harry stand. Er sah, wie Draco leicht nickte. Eos trat selbstbewusst auf den Hut zu und setzte ihn mit einer sicheren, eleganten Bewegung auf.   
"SLYTHERIN!!", wurde nach einigen Momenten verkündet. Am Tisch ganz links brach tosender Applaus aus. Eos setzte den Hut lächelnd ab und lief zu ihrem Tisch.   
  
  
Die nächste war: "Li, Suu."   
"RAVENCLAW!!"  
  
  
"Longbottom, Neville."   
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
  
Und dann kam: "Malfoy, Draco."   
Draco stolzierte mehr als selbstsicher zum Hut und kaum, dass er diesen aufgesetzt hatte, hallte es auch schon:   
"SLYTHERIN!!", in der Halle wieder. Der blonde Junge ging in stolzen Schritten zu seinem Tisch, an dem er mit lautem Geklatsche empfangen wurde.   
  
  
Bevor Professor McGonagall den nächsten Namen aufrief, hielt sie inne und blickte auf. Ihr Blick traf den von Harry. Jener schluckte.   
Und die Lehrerin verkündete:   
  
"Potter, Harry."   
  
Harry mochte die Stille gar nicht, die auf einmal im Saal herrschte. Sein Herz klopfte laut und heftig. Ihm schien es, als wolle es ihm aus der Brust springen. Bleib ruhig, ermahnte er sich und stieg die kurze Treppe hinauf, um auf die Erhebung vor dem Lehrertisch zu kommen. Er hörte, wie manche im Saal flüsterten. Etwa: "Harry Potter? Hat sie wirklich Harry Potter gesagt?", oder: "Doch nicht der Harry Potter? Oder?".   
Harry machte die Augen zu, als er sich den Hut aufsetzte und verdrängte entschieden all die Leute um ihn herum…  
  
Es war nun still und keine weiteren Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr... Harry wurde nervöser und umklammerte unbewusst den Sitz des Hockers. Als plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf ertönte...  
"Hmm... Sehr interessant.", murmelte der Hut leise, „Viel Mut und Kraft, wie ich sehe... Ein kräftiger Wissensdurst und der Drang sich zu beweisen... Hm... Wo stecken wir dich hin? Gryffindor? Keine schlechte Wahl. Oder lieber Slytherin? hm... Ich denke, ich nehme..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"   
  
  
Harry hörte, wie der Sprechende Hut das letzte Wort laut ausrief. Er wusste nicht, warum ihm auf einmal die Luft weg blieb. Hatte er erwartet in ein anderes Haus zu kommen? Nach Gryffindor? Eigentlich war es ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte das ja auch Ron und Hermione im Hogwarts-Express gesagt...   
Er nahm den Hut vorsichtig ab, war aber sogleicht verunsichert. Jeder, aber wirklich jeder, der Schüler starrte ihn an. Und Harry musste den Kopf nicht drehen, um zu wissen, dass die Lehrer ihn genauso mit Blicken durchbohrten.   
Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich, als er aufstand. Er legte den Hut auf den dreibeinigen Hocker zurück und lief zum Tisch der Slytherin. Jene empfingen ihn mit tobenden Applaus und Geklatsche. Harry lächelte leicht und ließ sich neben Draco nieder, der ihn irgendwie glücklich angrinste.   
  
Der restliche Abend rauschte geradezu an Harry vorbei. Er gab sich allerdings auch Mühe, die anderen vorerst zu ignorieren. Harry musste sich erst einmal selbst darüber im Klaren werden, dass er, 'Der Junge Der Lebt', in Slytherin war... Dasselbe Haus, das auch von seinem größten Feind besucht worden war...  
  
  
  
  
Prolog – Ende   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Also, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich überhaupt nicht mit dem Prolog zufrieden. Er ist nicht so geworden, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hab...   
Na. ja... Es ist nur der Prolog, deshalb passiert noch nicht so viel. Im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann erst richtig los.   
  
*seufz* Ich hoffe, es hat euch dennoch halbwegs gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, ja?? 


	2. A strange Letter

Teil: 1/?  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling (nur ein paar Charaktere gehören mir, die allerdings erst später auftauchen...) und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story machen.   
Genre: Slash, Drama, Romance, später Angst  
Rating: PG-13 (später R)   
Pairing: Harry x Draco (jetzt noch nicht wirklich...)  
  
Kommentar:   
Ich hoffe, es ließt sich weiterhin gut, auch wenn nun so ein großer Zeitsprung stattgefunden hat. (Es wird noch Rückblenden geben... So viel sei noch dazu gesagt *g*)  
... Blaise ist bei mir übrigens ein Junge (auch wenn ich eh der Ansicht bin, dass Blaise männlich ist…)  
Öhm ja... zu Eos Greengrass - JKR soll mal in einem Interview erwähnt haben, dass eine Hexe mit Nachnamen Greengrass und ein Mädchen mit Namen Tracy Davis nach Slytherin gehen. Ob das wirklich stimmt, weiß ich aber nicht... (Ich hab ihr jedenfalls nen' Vornamen verpasst und in die Geschichte eingebaut!) Eos ist übrigens keine Mary Sue und in den nächsten Kapiteln kommt sie auch nicht (planmäßig) drin vor... So, aber mehr sag ich nicht zu ihr... *sehr quatsch- und erzählfreudig heute ist* (Ach ja... Beschäftigt sich hier wer mit Griechisch/Griechenland? Daher kommt nämlich ihr Name...)  
So... das war's auch schon! (Ja, ja... Ich bin endlich fertig... *g*)  
  
Thanx an Frozen, Mael, Diamonddust, Ivine und Cari (Ich mach jedes Mal Luftsprünge, wenn ich ins I-Net gehe und für die Geschichte neue Reviews da sind... *flöt*)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Time of Darkness  
  
Teil I - "A strange Letter"  
  
  
  
  
1995, Anfang Dezember   
  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen und war mit einem Schlag wach. Sein Atem war ruhig, seine Hände lagen unverkrampft neben seinem Körper auf dem Bett, er zitterte nicht...   
  
Kein Traum von Lord Voldemort, entschied Harry erleichtert und machte die Augen wieder zu.   
  
In den letzten Monaten traten seine Träume wieder verstärkt auf. Träume waren wohl die falsche Bezeichnung, für das, was Harry durchmachte. Alpträume, schien ihm ein passender Ausdruck dafür zu sein.   
In unregelmäßigen Abständen verbrachte er so grausige Nächte. Ab und zu erlebte er mit, wie der Dunkle Lord seine eigenen Anhänger mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch quälte oder – was öfter vorkam - unschuldige Leute tötete. Manchmal richtete Voldemort in diesen schrecklichen Momenten seine Aufmerksamkeit auch auf Harry, der in seinen Träumen gefangen und machtlos war. Alles, was er konnte, war zu fliehen und selbst seine Fluchten fanden stets ein gleiches Ende...   
  
Verbittert biss Harry die Zähne zusammen und schälte sich aus seiner dicken Bettdecke. An Schlaf war jetzt wohl kaum noch zu denken und ausgerechnet Morgen wollte Professor McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung, eine kleine Prüfung mit ihnen machen...   
Harry verdrängte den Gedanken daran und stand auf. Im Raum war es sehr dunkel, nur das blasse Mondlicht, welches sich durch einen Wall von Wolken kämpfen musste, drang ein und beleuchtete alles ein wenig.   
Harry suchte seine Uhr auf seinem Nachtisch und fand sie schließlich, mit der Erkenntnis, dass es drei Uhr Nachts war. Eine ideale Zeit um einen Streifzug durch Hogwarts zu unternehmen. Jetzt wäre ihm höchstens Snape begegnet, von dem Harry wusste, dass er ebenfalls sehr oft schlaflos blieb.   
Aber er hatte keine Lust dazu.   
  
Harry legte die Uhr zurück und trat auf eines von zwei Turmfenstern des Zimmers zu. Dracos Bett stand direkt daneben, doch Harry sah seinen blonden Haarschopf vergraben unter der Decke. Wahrscheinlich schlief er tief und fest. Genauso wie Crabbe und Goyle, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco nicht schnarchte. Blaise war eventuell auch wach. Aber Harry wusste, selbst wenn er es war, würde er sich nicht rühren. Blaise lag oft wach, warum das so war, konnte er allerdings nicht sagen.   
  
Harry ließ sich vor dem Fenster sinken und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den steinernen Rahmen. Das hier war sofort sein Lieblingsplatz geworden, als sie dieses Zimmer bezogen hatten. Alle Siebt- und Sechstklässler durften nämlich in den Türmen über dem Kerker schlafen. Ein besonderes Privileg, sozusagen. Und da Harry in seinem sechsten Schuljahr war, schlief er nun hier...   
  
Nachdenklich zog er die Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Sein Kopf rutschte ihm fast automatisch zur Seite, so dass seine Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe gepresst war...  
Draußen lag Schnee auf den Länderein von Hogwarts, aber im Moment schneite es nicht.   
  
Harry mochte den Winter. Er mochte den Schnee und die Kälte, aber vor allem die Ruhe... Im Winter schien alles zu schlafen, alles zu ruhen...   
Nur die Death Eater und den Dunklen Lord schien das herzlich wenig zu berühren.   
  
Harry seufzte leise und versuchte sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern.   
Er hatte von der Auswahl des Sprechenden Huts geträumt, außerdem von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Draco, Ron und Hermione.   
Mit letzteren war er mehr oder weniger gut befreundet. Dadurch, dass sie in verschiedenen Häusern waren, hatten sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Sie sahen sich im Unterricht, in den Fächern, die Slytherin zusammen mit Gryffindor hatte, und ansonsten manchmal auf den Gängen. Aber sonst trafen sie sich nie... Dafür war die Feindschaft zwischen ihren Häusern zu groß und ihre Freundschaft wohl zu gering.   
  
Aber eigentlich konnte Harry sich nicht beklagen... Er fühlte sich wohl in Slytherin, so seltsam es auch klang...   
Am Anfang, zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres, war es zwar reine Folter gewesen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu laufen, da jeder über ihn getuschelt hatte. Ihm war das auch verständlich. 'Harry Potter in Slytherin' - das klang schon etwas sehr, sehr merkwürdig. Aber letztendlich hatte man diese Tatsache akzeptiert. Sogar er selbst. Harry war in Slytherin und aus.   
Heute wurde dieses Thema nur selten aufgewühlt. Eigentlich nur, wenn neue Erstklässler nach Hogwarts kamen, die noch nicht wussten, dass er in diesem Haus war. Aber ansonsten...  
  
  
  
„Harry...?"   
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sein Herz pochte ein paar Mal heftig, doch er beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als er bemerkte, dass dies eben Dracos Stimme gewesen war.   
Harry wandte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte den blonden Jungen an, dessen Haare ihm vollkommen wirr in die Stirn fielen. Von seiner perfekten Frisur am Tag war nichts zu sehen, aber Harry mochte ihn so eh lieber...   
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry leise, seine Stimme war sanft.   
  
Draco blinzelte, als müsse er erst wach werden. „Warum schläfst du nicht?"   
  
„Träume.", sagte Harry nur.   
  
„Oh.", machte Draco, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich irritiert zusammen. „Schon wieder...?"   
  
„Nein... Es waren keine Alpträume…", murmelte Harry nachdenklich.   
  
Draco gähnte und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Warum sitzt du denn dann da rum? Es ist mitten in der Nacht... Und oh, bei Merlin! McGonagall will morgen doch diese komische Prüfung machen." Erneuert musste er blonde Junge blinzeln, aber den Schlaf konnte er trotzdem nicht abschütteln.   
„Geh schlafen, Harry.", murmelte er nur noch, ehe er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken ließ.   
  
Harry betrachtete Dracos Silhouette eine Weile, ehe er überflüssiger Weise zur Bestätigung nickte und dann aufstand.   
Neben Dracos Bett blieb er stehen und beobachtete die nackte Brust des Jungen, die sich regelmäßig hob und senkte, einige Momente, ehe er über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte und Dracos Decke über dessen Körper zog. Erkältungen im Winter waren nicht angenehm, dass wusste Harry. Und Draco würde seine Zeit sicher nicht im Krankenflügel verbringen wollen, wo er doch alles, was mit Ärzten zu tun hatte, hasste.   
  
Harry wandte sich ab und kroch unter seine Bettdecke, die nun kalt war. Seufzend zog er sie bis zum Kinn und schloss die Augen.   
Der Schlaf holte ihn schließlich doch schneller ein, als er gedacht hätte...   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
„Hey, Harry!"   
  
Jemand schüttelte ihn leicht, bis er widerwillig die Augen öffnete.   
  
„Was ist denn?", brummte Harry verschlafen und hob die Hand, um sich gewohnheitsgemäß über die Augen zu streichen.   
  
„Es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen.", antwortete Blaise ihm. „Die anderen sind schon längst weg und zum Frühstück gegangen."   
„Ist gut.", erwiderte Harry müde, „Danke fürs Wecken."   
  
„Kein Problem.", war alles, was Blaise noch sagte, ehe er sich seinen Umhang schnappte, der auf seinem eigenen Bett lag, sich ihn überzog und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum ging.   
Harry wunderte sich nicht darüber. Blaise war recht schweigsam und ernst. Außerdem war seine Selbstbeherrschung wirklich beeindruckend... Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie sie letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten eine Wette abgeschlossen hatten. Er selbst gegen Blaise, wobei der andere Junge verloren hatte. Der Wetteinsatz war – wortwörtlich – eisig gewesen. Sie hatten damals ausgemacht, dass der Verlierer ihrer Wette eine Runde im Großen See schwimmen musste, Blaise hatte es getan und sogar, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken...   
Wenn Harry an das eisige Wasser dachte, bekam er selbst jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut...  
  
Die Stille im Schlafsaal wurde von einem jähen Knurren unterbrochen, dass von Harrys Magen ausging.   
Ja, ja, der Hunger, dachte er.   
  
Er stieß die Decke mit den Beinen beiseite und stieg dann aus dem Bett. Seine Sachen hatte er schnell gefunden und trottete mit ihnen zu den Waschräumen der Slytherin.   
Harry hatte keine Lust sich zu Duschen. Er warf sich stattdessen nur einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht und zog einen Kamm durch sein schwarzes Haar. Anschließend zog er seine Sachen und den schwarzen Umhang an und lief dann die Gänge des Kerkers entlang, hinauf in das Erdgeschoss und in die Große Halle.   
  
Dort empfingen ihn der köstliche Geruch der Frühstücksspeisen und die Stimmen der anderen Schüler.   
  
Harry trat über die Schwelle der Halle und lief an der Wand entlang zu seinem Platz. Crabbe und Goyle saßen bereits nebeneinander und schaufelten monoton das Essen in sich hinein; Blaise war gerade dabei, sich etwas zu Essen auf den Teller zu tun und wurde dabei von einer schmachtenden Pansy beobachtet.   
Harry grinste.   
Entweder Blaise hatte keine Gefühle – wobei Harry sich nie sicher war – oder er wollte nichts von Pansy. Theoretisch hätte er sich glücklich schätzen können, dass Pansy ihn mochte. Das Mädchen war in den letzten Jahren sehr hübsch und – unter Slytherin – sehr beliebt geworden.   
Egal, entschied Harry, Blaise konnte schließlich machen, was er wollte.   
  
Harry setzte sich auf einen freien Platz und war gerade damit fertig, sich etwas Orangensaft einzugießen, als er hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm.   
  
„Morgen, Harry! Du kommst ganz schön spät. Nicht gut geschlafen, hm?"   
  
Eos ließ sich neben Harry sinken und grinste ihn fröhlich an.   
„Ha, ha!", brummte Harry trocken und nippte demonstrativ an seinem Glas. Eos hatte ja keine Ahnung, was für Träume er manchmal hatte.   
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Draco? Er war nicht mehr im Schlafsaal."   
  
Harrys Lippen formten diese Worte, ehe er sich wirklich dazu entschieden hatte, sie zu sagen. Aber das Mädchen neben ihm bemerkte die feine Röte – die sich zu Harrys Beschämung auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete – jedoch nicht.   
„Keine Ahnung.", gab sie als Antwort und biss von ihren geschmierten Brötchen ab. „Vielleicht musste er in die Eulerei?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken.   
  
Harry ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch der Slytherin streifen, bis er schließlich beim Tisch der Lehrer hängen blieb. Dumbledore war gerade damit beschäftig, sich angeregt mit Professor McGonagall zu unterhalten. Dabei nahm ihr Gesicht einen äußerst entzürnten Ausdruck an und der Schulleiter blickte auch nicht gerade fröhlich.   
Die Lehrer, die um die zwei herum saßen, aßen zwar, aber man konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie aufmerksam jedes Wort verfolgten. Nur Snape, der am Rande des langen Tisches saß und stur auf die Tasse in seiner Hand starrte, schien dieses Gespräch nicht zu interessieren...   
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, um es Eos zu erzählen, doch jene war anderweitig beschäftigt.   
  
Ein Paar muskulöser Arme hatte sich um ihre Schultern geschlungen und sie selbst hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und küsste gerade einen Jungen.   
Harrys Mund öffnete sich vor Verblüffung und als er es bemerkte, machte er ihn schnell wieder zu. Das war wieder typisch...   
  
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend...", meinte Eos leise und lächelte ein charmantes Lächeln. Der Junge nickte und küsste sie ein letztes Mal, eher er sich abwandte und ging. Eos blickte ihm nach.   
  
  
„Das ist der Zweite!", schnaubte Harry verächtlich.   
  
Eos wandte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn sauer an. „Na und? Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn es mein zweiter ist?"   
  
„Es ist dein zweiter Freund für diesen Monat.", entgegnete Harry ungerührt und biss von seinem Brötchen ab. „Und der Dezember hat gerade erst angefangen."   
Das Mädchen schien erst sprachlos, doch dann zuckte sie gleichgültig mit den Schultern und konterte: „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, Harry. Oder du trauerst mir noch immer nach."   
  
„Sicher nicht.", erwiderte Harry kalt. Es war schon ein halbes Jahr her, dass Eos seine Freundin gewesen war. Damals war sie noch irgendwie ‚anders' gewesen...   
Und eifersüchtig war er sicher auch nicht. In letzter Zeit hatten sich seine Interessen eh geändert...   
  
  
„Morgen!", grüßte sie auf einmal eine verschlafen klingende Stimme. Draco war nun endlich aufgetaucht.   
  
„Morgen.", meinte Harry und lächelte, als sich der andere neben ihm nieder ließ. „Wo warst du denn noch?"  
  
„Hatte was zu erledigen...", antwortete Draco leise und nahm sich etwas zum Essen. Harry bohrte nicht weiter nach, da er wusste, dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde. Wahrscheinlich war etwas unwichtig geschehen, etwas, das nicht wichtig war – deshalb reagierte Draco so.   
  
  
Harry hatte gerade sein Brötchen aufgegessen, als der Geräuschepegel in der Großen Halle plötzlich anstieg. Man musste nicht erst rätseln, um zu erfahren was nun geschah.   
In großen Schwärmen flogen die Eulen, bepackt mit Briefen, Paketen und natürlich dem Morgenpropheten, durch die Luft und landeten auf den Tischen oder ließen ihre Last einfach über den Köpfen der Empfänger fallen. (*1)   
  
Auch bei Draco landete heute eine Eule. Es war allerdings nicht die von Draco und Harry hatte sie zuvor auch nie gesehen.   
Stirnrunzelnd band der blonde Junge den Brief vom Bein des Tieres und fuhr ihr dann kurz über den gefiederten Kopf. Der Brief aus teuerem Pergament – wie Harry gleich bemerkte – zog Dracos volle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sich und er las ihn durch.   
Nein, dachte Harry, so war wirklich nicht... Draco überflog den Brief und von Zeile zu Zeile schien sein Argwohn und seine Angst größer zu werden.   
  
Letztendlich ließ er den Brief sinken und starrte Harry an.   
„Was ist?", fragte jener perplex.   
  
„Ich... Ich muss dringend weg!", gab Draco von sich und steckte den Brief in seinen Umhang. Dann stand er ruckartig auf und hetzte aus der Großen Halle.   
  
„Was hat er denn?", fragte Eos verwundert.   
  
Harry starrte zur Tür, aus der Draco gelaufen war, als er antwortete.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht..."   
  
  
  
  
Teil 1 „A strange Letter" – Ende   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(*1 – Ich hasse das an den Filmen von HP. Ich mag die Szenen in den Büchern so sehr, in denen Hedwig bei Harry landet, an seinem Toast knabbert und so weiter... Im Film ist mir das viel zu unpersönlich... aber das nur nebenbei...)  
  
Ich hoffe, es war okay...   
  
Vergesst das Review nicht, ja? Ich *brenne* auf eure Meinungen... 


	3. Nightmare

Teil: 2/?  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling (nur ein paar Charaktere gehören mir, die allerdings erst später auftauchen...) und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story machen.   
Genre: Slash, Drama, Romance, später Angst  
Rating: PG-13 (später R)   
Pairing: Harry x Draco (diesmal nur ein bisschen...)  
  
Kommentar:   
*Wahrscheinlich war etwas Unwichtiges geschehen, etwas, das nicht wichtig war...* - *rofl* klingt irgendwie lustig...   
  
Oh je, mich hatte ein eintägiges Krea-Tief erfasst... Da hatte selbst keine Kuhfleckenschokolade™ und keine Coldplay Musik geholfen... Und als ich dann endlich doch was fertig geschribselt hatte, gefiel es mir nicht... -.-   
Also noch mal überdenken, noch mal anders geschrieben... *seufz* Entschuldigt jedenfalls, dass es diesmal ein wenig gedauert hat. ^.^°   
  
  
@Yamato – HP Magazin? Eigentlich nicht... Ich habe den Namen von einer englischen Site (nennt sich ‚The HP-Lexicon' (glaub ich) und ist überaus informativ...)   
... außerdem: *Blaise-ist-ein-Junge-Schild-aufstell* Genau!   
  
@Mael – Ich weiß, ich weiß... Aber ich wollte so gern eine *Harry-sitz-im-Turmfenster-und-denkt-nach-Szene* schreiben. Deshalb musste des' so sein.   
... Ne Geschichte mit Blaise und Draco in den Hauptrollen? Wo?? *lesen will*   
  
@Matjes – wie du ja sagtest, ist Harry ein wenig mit den Beiden befreundet... Also werden sie ihm schon ab und zu geholfen haben und die Slytherin sind schließlich auch nicht ohne! Draco wird schon seinen Teil zu diesen Ereignissen in den ersten vier Schuljahren beigetragen haben.   
  
  
  
Thanx an Tinkalili, Yamato, Mael, Frozen, Matjes, Akari, zissy und Ginny   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Time of Darkness   
  
Teil 2 „Nightmare"  
  
  
  
Als es Zeit für die erste Stunde wurde, stand Harry auf. Er musste noch einmal zurück zu den Räumen der Slytherin, da er seine Sachen nicht mit zum Frühstück gebracht hatte. Daher ging er vor den anderen, die noch in Ruhe ihr Essen aufaßen und munter redeten.   
  
Harry verließ die Große Halle und nahm die marmorne Treppe in der Eingangshalle nach unten. An dessen Ansatz schloss sofort der Kerker an. Hier, im Eingangsbereich, war noch überall gefegt, alles war sauber und helle Fackeln brannten ordnungsgemäß in ihren Halterungen. Wenn man allerdings weiter vordrang, merkte man, dass der Kerker ziemlich vergessen wirkte aber mehr zu bieten hatte.   
Nicht nur, dass es schmutziger und düsterer wurde, in den tieferen Gängen zweigten ab und zu sogar Geheimgänge ab, von denen sicher nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste. Manche davon waren auch solche, die nur an besonderen Tagen da waren, wie an einem Sonntag der ein Feiertag war oder um eine bestimmte Urzeit.   
  
Spielerisch ließ Harry seine Hand an den Mauern der Wände entlang gleiten und setzte nebenbei seinen Weg fort. Wenn es Snape nicht gäbe, hätte er sagen können, er kannte die Gänge unter Hogwarts so gut wie kein anderer. Aber er hätte es eben nur sagen können...   
  
Im Schlafsaal der Jungen packte er schnell seine Bücher für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung ein und wollte dann aus dem Raum gehen, als die Türe plötzlich aufgerissen wurde.   
Harry stieß einen leisen, überraschten Laut aus und wich zwei Schritte zurück. Sein Gegenüber hatte sich scheinbar genauso sehr erschrocken, beruhigte sich aber schneller. Es war Draco, der schließlich mit geröteten Wangen eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er sah so aus, als wäre er durch halb Hogwarts gerannt. Was bei näherer Überlegung gar nicht so abwegig war...   
  
„Schreckhaft die Tage, Harry?", fragte Draco schließlich und ging zu seinem Bett. Daneben stapelten sich seine Bücher auf einem kleinen Schrank und Harry sah, wie auch er die dicken Exemplare für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke heraus suchte, sie in seine Umhängtasche packte und noch eine Feder samt Pergament aus seinem Nachttisch kramte. Selbst als Draco fertig war, blickte Harry ihn noch unverwandt an, was den blonden Slytherin die Stirn runzeln ließ.   
  
„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte er, aber seine Stimme war nicht sarkastisch.   
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht. Ich wollte nur meine Bücher holen, weil ich sie vergessen hatte."   
  
„Ich glaube, wir würden hier beide lieber Wurzeln schlagen wenn wir uns nicht beeilen. McGonagalls Unterricht fängt nämlich in ein paar Minuten an."   
  
„Oh.", war alles was Harry sagte. Er kam sich blöd vor. „Dann sollten wir wohl gehen, hm?"  
„Wäre wohl besser.", grinste Draco. „Rennen oder nicht?"   
  
Harry überlegte. Wenn sie jetzt rennen würde, kämen sie vielleicht noch pünktlich zum Unterricht, allerdings aus der Puste. Wenn sie sich ‚etwas' Zeit ließen, würden sie zu spät kommen, aber mit Puste und Harry konnte in Ruhe mit Draco über den Brief reden.   
„Nicht rennen.", antwortete Harry und grinste.   
Draco nickte nur und machte die Tür zu, als er nach Harry aus dem Schlafsaal ging.   
  
  
  
Nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, konnte Harry seine Frage nicht mehr zurück halten.   
„Sag mal...", begann er, „Was stand eigentlich in dem Brief von vorhin?"   
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er es sich einbildete, aber er glaubte, Draco kurz zusammenzucken zu sehen, als er das Wort ‚Brief' erwähnte. Allerdings sprach der Junge, als er antwortete, vollkommen normal. Wahrscheinlich war es Einbildung gewesen, beschloss Harry.   
„Der Brief... er war von meinem Vater. Er in Frankreich gewesen und möchte nun, dass ich über Weihnachten nach Hause komme."   
  
Das war an Schock für Harry und er zeigte es auch deutlich. „Du gehst an Weihnachten nach Hause?", stammelte er und starrte Draco fragend an. Doch jener nickte nur und antwortete mit einem verbittertem Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Ich hab' es auch nicht glauben können. Ich dachte erst, es sei ein dummer Scherz, aber das ist es nicht."   
Draco blieb plötzlich stehen, Harry ebenfalls und blickte ihn verwundert an.   
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry."  
„Das muss es nicht.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Junge und lächelte, obwohl ihm nicht danach zu Mute war. Er hatte sich lange darauf gefreut, dieses Weihnachten mit Draco verbringen zu können. Sie hätten den Schlafsaal für sich gehabt. Crabbe und Goyle fuhren nach Hause und Blaise war zu Bekannten eingeladen worden. Aber vor allem war Draco das letzte Jahr, in der fünften Klasse, ebenfalls nicht in Hogwarts gewesen...   
  
Harry seufzte. „Hat dein Vater dir denn einen Grund genannt, warum du so plötzlich nach Hause kommen sollst? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm das aus heiterem Himmel einfiel. Oder hat er zufällig seine Prioritäten über Nacht geändert."   
  
Hat er – leider - nicht, dachte Draco, sagte es aber nicht.   
„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Er hat nicht geschrieben, warum. Er meinte nur, es sei besser, wenn ich nach Hause käme..."   
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie ihren Weg wieder fortgesetzt und sie stiegen die letzten Stufen zum Klassenraum, in dem sie Verwandlung hatten, hinauf.   
Harry blickte den Jungen neben sich dabei neugierig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihm Draco nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er war zwar der perfekte Lügner – Lucius Malfoy war in dieser Hinsicht nicht sparsam mit seinem Erbmaterial gewesen – aber Harry mutete es sich nach fünfeinhalb Jahren zu, dass er eine Unwahrheit bei Draco erkannte.   
  
Doch er verdrängte dies vorerst, da ihm noch eine andere Frage auf der Zunge lag.   
„Wo bist du eigentlich vorhin noch so schnell hingegangen?"   
  
„Ich habe mit meinem Vater über ein Magisches Feuer geredet. Ich konnte ja nicht glauben, dass er das ernst meinte."   
Er sagte es, ohne den Kopf zu heben.   
  
Harry gab sich damit zwar nicht zufrieden, aber sie erreichten nun den Klassenraum, in dem sie Unterricht haben sollten. Sie waren vielleicht fünf Minuten zu spät. Wenn sie Glück hätten, würde es nicht einmal Punkteabzug von den Slytherin geben. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde für die Beiden zu Nichte gemacht, als sie die Tür öffneten, nachdem sie geklopft hatten.   
Professor McGonagall stand unmittelbar vor ihnen. Die Brille war ihr gefährlich nah an die Nasenspitze gerutscht und ihre Lippen bestanden nur noch aus einem schmalen Strich. Die beiden Slytherin schluckten, um unschuldig zu wirken. Doch dass das bei einem Sechsklässler nicht mehr funktionierte, der auch noch Slytherin war, war nichts Neues.   
  
„Es ist schön, dass sich die Zwei Herren auch entschieden haben, dem Unterricht teil zuwohnen. Schade, dass sie sich nicht beeilt haben, um die ersten Minuten des Unterrichts zu verpassen, aber wenn sie ein Pläuschchen nötiger hatten..."   
Sie warf ihnen einen entzürnten Blick zu. „Zehn Punkte, für jeden von ihnen. Für absichtliches Fernbleiben des Unterrichts."   
Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging an ihr Pult. Das belustige Schmunzeln der Slytherin hinter ihrem Rücken konnte ihr dabei natürlich nicht auffallen. Zum Glück.   
  
Harry und Draco schauten sich kurz an, wussten nicht ob sie mit den Schultern zuckten sollten oder etwas anderes, und setzten sich stattdessen auf ihre Plätze. Das Slytherin Punkte verlor, konnten sie sich leisten, so arrogant es auch klang. Erstens hatten sie in den letzten Jahren immer den Hauspokal gewonnen und dieses Jahr hatten sie - selbst jetzt im Winter – bereits einen ansehnlichen Vorsprung zu den anderen Häusern.   
  
Über Punkte von Slytherin brauchte Harry sich also keine Sorgen machen, nur ein kleines Problem gab es noch...   
Die Prüfung, von der McGonagall gesprochen hatte.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
1995, 23.Dezember   
  
  
  
Undurchdringlicher Nebel umhüllte ihn... überall war er, ließ einen höchstens ein paar Fuß weit blicken.   
  
Und kalt war es, eisig kalt... Harry fröstelte es sogar.   
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier.   
Es konnten vielleicht Minuten vergangen sein, doch er fühlte sich in der Ewigkeit gefangen...   
  
„Warum tust du das?!", schrie auf einmal jemand hinter ihm. Eine weibliche Stimme.   
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und wollte sich umdrehen, doch er spürte plötzlich einen heftigen Schlag auf den Rücken.   
  
Stöhnend fiel er auf staubigen Boden, doch als er die Augen öffnete, war da kein Erdboden sondern ein weicher Teppich unter ihm.   
Harry blickte hinter sich, doch es war niemand mehr da. Was war hier los?   
  
„Was soll das?!", schrie wieder die Frauenstimme, diesmal entsetzt und panisch.   
  
Harry blickte sich um.   
  
Er wusste nicht, woher die Stimme kam. Sie hallte in seinen Ohren wieder...   
  
Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt, bereute es jedoch sofort wieder. Der Boden verschwand unter seinen Füßen und mit einem erstickten Schrei fiel Harry rückwärts. Doch der Boden, auf den er hätte fallen müssen, kam nicht.   
  
Er fiel und fiel einfach.   
  
Seine Umgebung verdichtete sich und nahm ein undurchdringliches Schwarz an...   
  
„Bitte...", flehte die Frauenstimme. „Nimm ihn mir nicht!"   
  
„Sei nicht dumm! Gib ihn mir, sofort!" Eine Männerstimme, scharf und ernst.   
  
„Bitte... nicht!"  
  
„Gib ihn mir! Wenn du es tust, musst du nicht sterben!"   
  
„Nimm ihn mir nicht... Ich bitte dich!"   
  
„Du dummes Mädchen... gib ihn mir!"  
  
„Nein!"   
  
Es wurde noch mehr gesprochen, doch Harry verstand es nicht.   
Erst zwei unheilverbringende Worte drangen kurz danach an sein Gehör und ließen ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen, die Hände auf die Ohren pressen.   
  
Doch grünes, grelles Licht drang selbst so durch Harrys geschlossene Lider.   
  
  
  
Dann war es ruhig.   
  
Harry konnte seinen Atem hören, keuchend und heftig.   
  
Irgendwann öffnete er wieder die Augen und stand auf festem Untergrund, doch Harry sah nur tiefe Schwärze um sich herum...   
  
„Ich habe lange gewartet, Harry Potter."   
  
Erschrocken blickte er auf, doch er sah niemanden.   
  
„Sehr lange..."   
  
„Ver-verschwinde...!", brachte Harry stockend hervor und trat einige Schritte rückwärts, doch plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schultern, seinem Hals. Schmale, fast dürre Finger... und sie ließen eisige Schauer durch seinen Körper jagen, da wo sie seine Haut berührten.   
  
„Du lebst mit einer Lüge, Harry Potter.", hauchte ihm eine kalte Stimme ins Ohr.   
  
Harrys Rücken überzog ruckartig eine Gänsehaut.   
  
Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch es ging nicht... Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.   
  
„Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre deine Mutter nicht gestorben...", fuhr die Stimme fort. „Das ist dir doch klar...?"   
  
Ein Zittern ergriff Harrys Körper.   
  
„Eigentlich müsste man dich dafür bestrafen..."   
  
Kalter Atem schlug gegen Harrys Nacken.   
  
„Was...?"   
  
„Schhhh!!", wurde in sein Ohr gezischt.   
  
Stille...   
  
Harry konnte seinen Atem hören...   
  
Er konnte sein pochendes Herz hören...   
  
Das Blut, das durch seine Adern rauschte...  
  
Dann...   
  
„Crucio!"   
  
  
  
  
Harry schreckte auf und saß innerhalb einer Sekunde aufrecht im Bett. Die Wärme um ihn herum schien fremd, genauso wie sein Körper, der von heftigen Schüttelattacken heimgesucht wurde. Er keuchte, schnappte fast hektisch nach Luft...  
Harry hob die Hände und betrachtete seine Handflächen. Abgesehen davon, dass er sie nicht einmal ruhig halten konnte, waren sie von Schweiß überströmt.   
  
Er schluckte. So schrecklich waren seine Alpträume lange nicht mehr gewesen...   
  
„Harry?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte zusammen und blickte mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Auf seiner rechten Seite wurde gerade der dunkelgrüne, samtene Vorhang des Bettes langsam beiseite gezogen und ein ihm bekanntes, bestvertrautes Gesicht erschien. Blaugraue, leuchtende Augen, die blasse Haut, das blonde Haar, das ihm in die Stirn fiel... Draco.   
  
Jenem war die Sorge sofort ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
Harry war klar, dass er wie eine lebendige Leiche aussehen musste und deshalb so eine Wirkung auf Draco hatte... Er konnte sich geradezu vorstellen, wie der andere Junge seinen Anblick wahr nahm – verschwitzt, am ganzen Körper zitternd und bebend, blass, um nicht zu sagen, totenbleich, ein Blick der nur Angst ausdrückte...   
  
Harrys Lippen zitterten auf einmal. Seine Hals wurde trocken, ließ nicht zu, dass er sprechen konnte.   
  
„Harry, alles okay?", fragte Draco leise, erwartete jedoch keine Antwort. Als er den erstickten Schrei aus Harrys Bett gehört hatte, war ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass Harry wieder einmal einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Doch so schlecht wie es Harry jetzt ging, war es noch nie gewesen. Er erschien so vollkommen hilflos...   
  
Zu allem Überfluss bildeten sich nun Tränen in Harrys Augenwinkeln, die sich schließlich lösten und einsam über die blassen Wangen liefen. Draco hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, Harry in den Arm zu nehmen. Und da es ihm in dieser Situation am Besten erschien, tat er es einfach.   
  
Langsam beugte sich Draco vor, zog Harry nah einen Körper und legte seine Arme um den bebenden Rücken des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Beruhigend streichelte er über die verschwitzte Haut, vergrub seine Nase an Harrys Hals. Dass seine Lippen dabei Harrys Nacken striffen, trieb ihm leichte Röte auf die Wangen. Harry bemerkte es aber nicht einmal.   
  
Stumm weinte er gegen Dracos Brust. Die Tränen flossen und flossen, als hätte er seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, was sogar fast stimmte.   
Draco kam sich etwas hilflos in seiner Position vor. Ein weinender Harry war auch für ihn etwas Neues...   
  
„Harry...?", fragte Draco flüsternd. Harry nickte leicht gegen die Brust des Jungen.   
  
„Es ist gut, Harry. Ich... Ich bin da... Hörst du? Ich bin bei dir..."   
  
Wieder ein schwaches Nicken, dann hob Harry den Kopf, blickte Draco aber nicht in die Augen. „Ich-- E-es tut mir Leid. Ich jammere dir hier was vor..."   
Draco musste schmunzeln und schüttelte sanft den blonden Schopf.   
„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Harry.", sagte er, die Hände immer noch an Harrys Hüften. „Kann ich... irgendetwas für dich tun...?"   
  
Draco sah, wie Harry schwach lächelte. „Du kannst ja die Nacht bei mir bleiben und mich beschützen...", versuchte er zu scherzen, aber seine Stimme klang dabei nur belegt und traurig.   
„Ja, das kann ich machen!", meinte Draco und lachte sehr leise.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin lächelte leicht, vielleicht etwas gequält und hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt. Erst als er merkte, wie der andere Junge auf sein Bett kroch, schaute er auf. Ein fragender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.   
„Was machst du da?"  
„Ich komme zu dir ins Bett und beschütze dich."   
  
„Aber das war doch gar nicht ernst gemeint."  
„Ich weiß.", meinte Draco nur grinsend und legte sich neben Harry auf das breite Bett.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin starrte ihn an. War das Dracos Ernst? Früher hatten sie zwar ab und zu in einem Bett geschlafen, meist, wenn sie sich irgendetwas erzählt hatten und dann zu müde waren in das eigene Bett zu gehen, aber das lag schon Jahre zurück.   
  
Aber irgendwie... Harry seufzte ergeben und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die letzten Tränen von den Wangen. Draco wiederum hob die Bettdecke an, als Harry sich auf das Bett gleiten ließ und warf sie dann über sie beide.   
  
Stille kehrte zwischen den Jungen ein, doch es war keine peinliche, sondern eher eine beruhigende Stille.   
  
„Gute Nacht, Draco. Ich danke dir...", sagte Harry irgendwann, als er kurz davor war, in den Schlaf abzudriften.   
Draco lag mit weit geöffneten Augen auf dem Rücken und blickte an den grünen Stoff des Himmelbetts, der im Moment nur Schwarz erschien.   
  
„Ja...", murmelte er leise, „Du auch..."   
  
Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Draco in derselben Position, wie die letzten auch. Erst nach einer Weile drehte er sich in Harrys Richtung.   
Der Junge hatte ihm das Gesicht zugewandt, so dass das schwarze, halblange Haar ihm tief in die Stirn fiel. Sein Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig, ein Zeichen, dass er tief und fest schlief.   
Draco rang einen Moment mit sich selbst, brachte sich dann aber doch dazu, einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte zu legen. Vorsichtig rutschte er näher an ihn heran und hauchte ihm zögernd einen Kuss auf den wirren Haarschopf.   
  
Harry, wenn du nur wüsstest, dachte er traurig, ehe er auch einschlief...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ende – Zweiter Teil „Nightmare"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kommentar zum Schluss:   
  
Hm. Ich bin widda mal nicht einverstanden mit meinem Zeug -.- *nach oben deut* nick*   
  
Und ich bin unschuldig, was den letzten Absatz betrifft. ‚X – The Movie' hatte mich in einen seelischen Tiefpunkt versetzt. Wie kann man die beiden besten, interessantesten, süßesten... usw. Charaktere bloß in den ersten zehn Minuten sterben lassen? *jammer* Ich trauere Subaru und Seishirou bestimmt noch in ein paar Tagen nach... Ähm *hust* hat den Film überhaupt wer gesehen? *sich fragend umschaut*   
Jedenfalls musste ich dann einen der beiden – Harry in dem Fall – leiden lassen. ‚Tschuldigung. (Im nachhinein gefiel mir die Szene sogar ein wenig... -.- )  
  
Nichts desto Trotz: Vergesst das Kommentar nicht, okay? Ich lebe sozusagen davon.   
  
  
Falls kein Teil dieses Jahr mehr kommt, wünsche ich allen einen guten Rutsch!! ^.^ 


	4. Draco's Quietness

Teil: 3/?  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling (nur ein paar Charaktere gehören mir, die allerdings erst später auftauchen...) und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story machen.   
Genre: Slash, Drama, Romance, später Angst  
Rating: PG-13 (später R)   
Pairing: Harry x Draco (diesmal nicht wirklich... -.-)  
  
Kommentar:   
Da es hier ziemlich viele eigene Meinungen zum Thema Blaise Zabini gibt:   
Ich habe im „Neuen Lexikon der Vornamen" einmal nachgeschlagen. Dort steht unter Blaise folgendes:  
  
Blaise, m (!), französische Form von - Blasius  
-- Blasius, m (!), lateinisch; vielleicht aus griechisch: ‚basileios' = königlich   
  
Beweis genug?  
  
---   
  
So... aber lassen wir das Thema jetzt!  
  
@Matjes – Gott, Nein!! Harry und sterben! Ich glaube, dass würde ich (in der Story -.- ) nicht fertig bringen... Also ich kann dich beruhigen. Er bleibt uns bis zum Schluss erhalten, genauso wie Draco... *die beiden Jungs fest an sich drück* D: Äh! Lass los!! // H: Genau!! Lass *meinen* Draco los!  
  
@ MindmasterSchuldig – Slash kommt noch genug! Keine Sorge *g*! ... aber es muss ja erst einmal eine richtige Beziehung zwischen ihnen entstehen.   
  
  
  
  
Thanx an Lesemandy, Jollinar, Mael, Tinkalili, Matjes, Yamato (Danke für die Unterstützung ^^ ) und MindmasterSchuldig   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Time of Darkness   
  
Teil 3 „Dracos Quietness"   
  
  
  
  
  
1995, 23. Dezember  
  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, war er allein und Draco verschwunden.   
  
Das Bett war angenehm warm aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas – in diesem Fall jemand – fehlte. Er seufzte leise und rollte sich auf die rechte Seite. Er hob die Hand und zog die grünen Vorhänge des Himmelbettes etwas beiseite.   
Helles Sonnenlicht schien ihm ins Gesicht, blendete ihn für einen Augenblick. Harry blinzelte und zog den Kopf zurück in den Schatten des Stoffes.   
  
Was für ein toller Morgen!, dachte Harry schlechtgelaunt und schob grummelnd die Beine aus dem Bett, um aufzustehen.   
Es war der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember, zwei Tage vor dem einsamten Weihnachten, das er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Nun ja. Die Weihnachten bei den Dursleys waren natürlich noch schlimmer. Aber er musste ja nicht an sie denken.   
  
Als Harry sich seine Sachen zum Anziehen zusammen suchte, musste er an Draco denken. Jener hatte den üblichen Hogwarts-Express genommen, der die Schüler am Morgen nach King's Cross gebracht hatte. Der Gedanke daran ließ Harry noch schlechtere Laune bekommen. Weihnachten allein, wie öde. Jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder, den er in Slytherin kannte, war weggefahren. Ein paar Erstklässler und ein Junge aus der fünften Klasse sollten über die Ferien in Hogwarts sein, aber mehr nicht.   
„Tolle Aussichten...", grummelte Harry leise und streifte sich ein Paar Socken über die Füße. Vor allem hatte er nichts zu tun. Abgesehen von einem Berg Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst hatte er keinerlei geplante Beschäftigung. Und schon jetzt mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen, wollte er nicht. Immerhin war es der erste Ferientag. Für diese lästige Aufgabe hatte er noch genügend Zeit.   
  
Nachdem Harry sich angezogen hatte, lief er die schmale Wendeltreppe des Turmes hinab in den Kerker.   
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin war so gut wie leer, nur zwei der Erstklässler saßen in Ohrensesseln vergraben und spielten Zauberschach. Sie wünschten Harry einen Guten Morgen, was jener nur mit einem Nicken hinnahm. Wie konnte man nur so gute Laune haben?   
  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und trat auf die Dunklen Gänge. Für ein Frühstück war es bereits zu spät. Wenn er noch eine halbe Stunde warten würde, könnte er Mittag essen. Aber Harry hatte herzlich wenig Hunger.   
Vielleicht war ein kleiner Gang durch Hogwarts ganz gut. Vielleicht würde er dann auf andere Gedanken kommen.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
„Was macht ein Slytherin wie du denn hier?"   
  
Als Harry die Stimme hörte, drehte er sich überrascht um. Es war niemand auf dem Gang. Er war vollkommen allein. Kein Schüler, kein Lehrer, kein Geist und... Harry trat ein paar Schritte zurück und blinzelte dann ein großes Gemälde an.   
„Hast du mit mir geredet?", fragte er.   
„Siehst du einen anderen Slytherin?", entgegnete das Gemälde gereizt, „Also, was machst du hier? Hier kommt nämlich nicht jeder Tag jemand aus eurem Haus entlang."   
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das Gemälde... er wollte nicht darauf kommen, wer darauf abgebildet war. Er war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, wenn er sich recht überlegte, aber das musste in der ersten Klasse gewesen sein.   
„Tut mir Leid wenn ich frage, aber..." Harry lächelte leicht, „Wer bist du?"   
  
„Wer ich bin?", rief die rundliche Frau im Gemälde überrascht. Sie musterte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin einige Sekunden prüfend mit ihren hellen blauen Augen, dann antwortete sie: „Ich bin die fette Lady. Du solltest mich wirklich kennen, denn ich –-"   
„Denn du passt auf den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor auf.", fuhr ihr Harry dazwischen und nickte wissend. „Mir lag's auf der Zunge."  
„Sah nicht so aus, mein Junge."   
  
Harry betrachtete die Dame kurz ehe ihm einfiel, dass er gar nicht wusste, ob Ron oder Hermione nach Hause gefahren waren.   
„Würdest du mir eine Frage beantworten?", fragte er bittend.   
„Das kommt darauf an, welche du mir stellst."   
  
„Ich würde gerne wissen, ob Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley über die Ferien weggefahren sind?"  
  
Die fette Dame blinzelte.   
„Das fragt ein Slytherin...", murmelte sie und musterte Harry erneuert, diesmal jedoch misstrauisch.   
„Ich bin mit ihnen befreundet. Sie kennen mich!", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.   
  
Doch als die fette Dame gerade antworten wollte, wurde ihr Gemälde zur Seite geklappt. Jemand kam aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und dieser jemand hatte braunes, welliges Haar und ebenso braune, aber funkelnde Augen.   
  
„Harry?", fragte Hermione überrascht und versuchte, den Stapel Bücher, den sie trug, in einen besseren Griff zu bekommen. „Was machst du denn hier?"   
„Ich wollte nachschauen, ob du oder Ron da seid."  
  
„Aha... Harry? Hilfst du mir mi--...", fing Hermione an, als einige Bücher ihr von dem Stapel herunter zu fallen drohten. Doch Harry war schnell bei ihr und nahm ihr einen Teil ab.   
„Danke.", stieß Hermione erleichtert aus und lächelte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin dankbar an.   
  
„Du willst mir aber jetzt nicht sagen, dass du Hausaufgaben machen wirst, oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, ahnte die Antwort aber schon.   
„Oh doch!", rief sie leise, „Je früher ich anfange, desto besser!"   
Harry stöhnte, doch das Mädchen ignorierte dies großzügig und fragte: „Willst du mitkommen? Wir können ja ein bisschen reden."   
„...Ja klar, aber was ist mit Ron?"   
  
Hermione schien traurig, als sie antwortete. „Er ist nach Hause gefahren, leider... Aber du bist ja auch noch da."   
„Wie gütig.", brummte Harry sarkastisch und machte sich zusammen mit dem Mädchen auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
1996, 11. Januar   
  
  
Es war noch sehr früh, als Harry durch ein leises Rascheln aufwachte. Mit halb geöffneten Liedern schielte er durch die schmale Lücke, die die Vorhänge des Bettes freigaben.   
Im Raum war es noch dunkel, lediglich eine Kerze musste irgendwo bei Dracos Bett brennen, denn von dort ging ein mildes Licht aus.   
  
Neugierig hob er den Kopf ein Stück an, um eine bessere Position zum Beobachten zu bekommen. Sich bemerkbar machen wollte Harry nicht. Und erst recht nicht, als er sah, dass Draco wach war. Der blonde Junge stand neben seinem Bett, halbnackt, und suchte sich scheinbar seine Klamotten zusammen.   
  
Harry schluckte ungewollt. Dracos Anblick verursachte in ihm ein dumpfes, unangenehmes Kribbeln. Seit den letzten Tagen kannte er dieses Gefühl nur all zu gut. Es waren Unverständnis, Traurigkeit und – wie Harry zugeben musste – auch Sehnsucht.   
Als Draco vor vier Tagen zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er sich verändert. Harry hatte nie überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn der blonde Junge nicht sein Freund wäre. Zu absurd schien ihm der Gedanke, zu unreal und erdacht. Und doch hatte er gelernt, dass selbst etwas so unrealistisches Realität werden konnte. Denn Draco redete kein Wort mehr mit ihm.   
Warum das so war, wusste Harry nicht. Er hatte auch keine Idee für den Grund und das machte ihn nervös und unsicher. Was ging in Draco vor? Warum blockte er ab? Gerade ihn? Warum sprach er kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihm?   
  
Harry kniff die Augen kurz aufeinander um sich in die Realität zurück zu holen, doch zu sehr hingen seine Gedanken an Draco und den Ereignissen vor vier Tagen...   
Harry hatte am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf die Slytherin gewartet, die von ihren Elternhäusern zurückkamen. Scharen waren an ihm vorbeigeströmt und dann endlich, ganz zum Schluss, kam Draco, einen Koffer nachziehend, und sehr verändert. Sein Blick hatte sich verdüstert und seine Lippen hatten sich zu einer enttäuschten Miene verzogen, als er Harry gesehen hatte. Sie waren allein auf dem Gang gewesen. Draco stand da, in seinem dicken Mantel, das blonde Haar gepflegt wie immer, nur sein Ausdruck war abweisend und irgendwie kalt gewesen...   
  
/Hallo!/, hatte Harry gestammelt, vollkommen unsicher. /Schön das du wieder da bist...!/   
  
Draco hatte ihm keine Reaktion gegeben, keine Antwort, nicht einmal ein knappes, verstehendes Nicken. Sie starrten sich stumm an, bis Draco schließlich den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, um Harry herum und auf den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu gelaufen war.   
/Draco. Was hast du...?/   
  
Auf die zögernde Frage hatte Draco angehalten. Kein Blick zu Harry, nichts.   
/Ich wünschte, ich wäre niemals nach Hause gefahren./, hatte er plötzlich leise gesagt und Harry war überrascht von seiner Stimme. Sie hatte einen gebrochenen Klang inne gehabt, etwas Leidendes. Und doch war es auch die Stimme gewesen, die er das letzte Mal vor mehr als zwei Wochen gehört hatte, deren Klang er so sehr vermisst hatte.   
  
/Hör zu Harry! Ich möchte nicht mehr mit dir reden. Glaub mir, es ist besser für uns Beide. Also... also lass mich in Zukunft in Ruhe, verstanden?/   
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er die Worte wirklich so verstanden hatte. Aber es gab auch wieder keine Zweifel dafür, nur dieses große ‚Warum' hing im Raum und Harry sprach es aus. /Warum, Draco?/   
/Es gibt kein Warum. Lass mich in Ruhe.../   
  
Dann war er gegangen. Harry hatte einsam auf dem leeren Gang gestanden, bewegungslos auf die schmale, versteckte Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes starrend. Er konnte nicht sagen, was er fühlte. Vielleicht Unglauben?... Warum sollte Draco so etwas tun. Sie hatten sich doch immer gut verstanden. Oder? Hatte er sich ihre Freundschaft eingebildet? War das alles nur ein dummer Traum gewesen?   
Harry wusste nicht wie lang, aber er musste minutenlang da gestanden haben. Erst irgendwann, als Snape aufgetaucht war und ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum gescheucht hatte, war er aus seiner Trance erwacht.   
  
  
Heute, vier Tage später, wusste Harry, dass seine Trance noch immer andauerte. Mehrmals hatte er versucht mit Draco zu Reden - beim Frühstück, im Unterricht, wenn sie allein waren, abends, wenn Draco irgendwann im Schlafsaal auftauchte... Doch nichts. Draco blieb stumm, wies ihn immer wieder ab und Harry verstand es einfach nicht. Das ‚Warum' saß noch immer in seinen Gedanken, schien in jeder freien Sekunde in seinem Kopf wieder zu hallen. Aber so sehr er darüber nachdachte, er fand keinen Grund.   
  
Was für Gründe, zum Teufel noch mal, sollte Draco haben, um ihn zu meiden?!  
  
  
Unbewusst krallte Harry seine Finger in die Bettdecke. Draco streifte sich gerade seine schwarze Robe über und kramte einen Apfel aus dem Nachtschrank hervor.   
Sicher, dachte Harry, bis zum Frühstück werden noch Stunden vergehen.   
  
Harry hatte erwartet, dass Draco jetzt gehen würde. Denn das tat er jeden Morgen, bevor er selbst aufstand. Er wich ihm konsequent aus – tauchte dann erst zum Frühstück wieder auf und setzte sich dort möglichst weit weg von Harry.   
  
Doch Draco ging noch nicht. Nicht jetzt.   
  
Er hängte sich seine Tasche um und verschwand für Sekunden aus Harrys Sichtfeld. Der schwarzhaarige Junge legte den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen und machte die Augen zu. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Draco zu ihm kam.   
Und so war es auch... Harry nahm wahr, dass das Licht über seinen Augen sich etwas verstärkte. Draco musste mit der Kerze an seinem Bett stehen!   
Doch genauso schnell, wie Draco gekommen war, wollte er auch wieder verschwinden. Doch Harry ließ es nicht dazu kommen.   
  
Als Draco sich umdrehte und gehen wollte, schnappte er nach dem Handgelenk des Jungen, zog ihn zurück zu sich.   
„Draco, warte!", sagte Harry flüsternd, „Rede doch bitte mit mir!"   
  
Doch der blonde Junge schien nicht daran zu denken. Er entzog Harry in einer schnellen Bewegung sein Handgelenk, wandte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm und funkelte ihn wütend an. Harry wusste nicht, ob es gespielt war, er konnte es nicht sagen.   
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!", zischte er leise, „Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Akzeptiere das endlich!"   
  
„Ich glaube dir das nicht...", flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme hatte aber nicht die Festigkeit und Überzeugung, die er sich gewünscht hätte...  
  
Dracos Blick wurde kalt.   
„Denk doch, was du willst, Harry!", waren seine letzten Worte, dann verließ er den Raum so und schnell und so leise wie möglich.   
  
  
  
Harry spürte kleine Stiche in seinem Herzen. Dracos Worte verletzten ihn, sogar sehr. Ob er das überhaupt wusste?... Nein, bestimmt nicht. Sonst würde er sich nicht so verhalten...   
Harry setzte sich auf und stützte das Kinn in seine Hände, die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel. Wenn er doch nur in Ruhe mit Draco reden konnte. Wenn niemand weiter bei ihnen war, wenn sie ihre Ruhe hatten, nirgendwo zum Unterricht mussten und vor allem, wo Draco gezwungen war, ihm zuzuhören.   
  
Die Gedanken daran ließen Harry auf eine Idee kommen. Die Karte des Herumtreibers! Er hatte sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr benutzt, aber damit würde er in Erfahrung bringen können, wohin Draco jeden Morgen hinging und wo er sich auch den Abend über aufhielt. Es musste schließlich ein einsames, ruhiges Plätzchen sein...   
  
Er suchte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise: „Lumos!", als er ihn in der Hand hielt. Der schmale Lichtstrahl fiel auf sein Bett und erhellte ihm die Sicht. Vorsichtig ließ Harry seinen Kopf über die rechte Bettkante nach unten sinken und zog dann seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor.   
Mit bebenden Händen wühlte er in den wenigen Sachen, die noch darin waren.   
Ein paar Bücher aus den ersten Schuljahren, die er noch ab und zu benötigte, Onkel Vernons alte, schleimige Socken, ein paar Rollen Pergament, ein paar Sachen, die ihm zu klein geworden waren und dann endlich... die Karte.   
  
Harry atmete erleichtert aus und nahm das Pergament an sich. Den Koffer schob er mit einer Handbewegung wieder unter das Bett und zog dann die Vorhände wieder zusammen. Die Karte kannte außer ihm nur Draco, Ron und Hermione und so konnte es auch bleiben...   
„Ich schöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", murmelte Harry und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte. Sofort begann sich auf ihr ein feines Netz von Linien und Strichen auszubilden, bis sämtliche Gänge von Hogwarts sichtbar wurden, ebenso, wie die vielen kleinen Tintenpunkte mit Beschriftung, die die Lebewesen darstellten.   
Harry verbrachte einen Augenblick damit, Snape zu beobachten, der ziemlich schnell durch den Kerker schlich, doch dann rief er sich zur Besinnung und suchte Draco auf der Karte.   
  
Der blonde Slytherin befand sich gerade im zweiten Stock und lief eine Treppe in den Dritten hinauf. Auch dort folgte er einem langen Gang und stieg über eine recht unbenutzte Wendeltreppe in den fünften Stock hinauf. Seltsam, aber Harry glaubte, dass er diesen Weg auch schon einmal benutzt hatte... Der Gang dort war relativ kurz und endete an einer Wand. Harry wusste, dass dort ein Spiegel stand und dass sich dahinter ein eingestürzter Geheimgang befand. Doch Draco wollte scheinbar nicht dahin. Sein blaugrüner Punkt auf der Karte huschte in ein leeres Turmzimmer, dass irgendwann einmal ein Klassenraum gewesen war. Dort blieb Draco. Harry sah nur noch, dass Draco sich in der Nähe eines Fensters verharrte, dann löschte er die Karte mit einem gehauchten „Unheil angerichtet!" und steckte sie dann wieder in den Koffer unter seinem Bett.   
  
Jetzt, da er wusste, wo sich Draco aufhielt, würde es hoffentlich leichter werden, an ihn heran zu kommen. Am besten er redete gleich heute Abend mit ihm.   
  
Von seinen Gedanken beflügelt, erlaubte Harry etwas zu lächeln.   
In diesem Turmzimmer würden Draco ihm nicht ausweichen können. Sie würden reden müssen! Endlich!  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Der Tag zog schleppend und langsamer als sonst hin... Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis Harry aufstehen und zum Frühstück gehen konnte und dann musste er sich durch einen lahmen Schultag mit Geschichte der Zauberei, Alte Runen *1 und einer Stunde Zaubertränke quälen. Als auch das endlich geschafft war, stand ihm noch ein langer Nachmittag und Abend bevor.   
Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek, machte seine Hausaufgaben für die nächsten Tage und redete ein wenig mit Hermione, als jene irgendwann auftauchte. Sie bemerkte Harrys Nervosität und sprach ihn sogar darauf an, doch Harry antwortete ihr nur, dass alles in Ordnung sei.   
  
Gegen Neun Uhr scheuchte ihn Madame Pince *2 aus der Bibliothek und Harry beschloss, sich auf den Weg zu Draco zu machen. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über nichts gegessen und er hatte auch keinen Hunger gehabt, jetzt erst recht nicht...   
Harrys Griff verstärkte sich um seine Tasche. Er hätte sich gerne irgendwie abgelenkt, aber seine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um Draco. Harry hatte Angst vor dem anstehenden Gespräch, wie er zugeben musste. Was wäre, wenn Draco ihm einen eindeutigen Grund lieferte, weswegen er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Ein Leben ohne Draco konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen. Er war immer bei ihm gewesen, sie waren immer Freunde gewesen... Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als das...   
  
Unbewusst trugen ihn seine Füße in den fünften Stock, in dem das ‚geheime' Turmzimmer lag. Irgendwann, als Harry aufblickte, starrte ihn sein Spiegelbild an. Die grünen Augen waren von leichten Ringen unterlaufen und seine Haut schien etwas blass. Er war an dem Spiegel angelangt, hinter dem sich der unbegehbare Geheimhang verbarg.   
  
Harry seufzte lautlos und trat an die Tür, hinter der Draco jetzt sein musste. Er hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers mit Absicht im Schlafsaal gelassen, außerdem hatte er sich den Weg ja gemerkt...   
  
Harry legte die Hand auf die Klinke der Tür und holte tief Luft. Sein Herz klopfte laut gegen seine Brust und Harry spürte, dass seine Hände und Beine leicht zitterten.   
Beruhige dich, flüsterte er sich gedanklich zu und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke nieder.   
  
Die Tür schwang ohne Knarren auf, aber Draco, der einige Meter vor ihm auf den Boden saß, bemerkte ihn trotzdem. Der blonde Junge starrte ihn an und Harry starrte zurück. Zwei Kerzen standen neben Draco und auf dem Boden lag ein großes, aufgeschlagenes Buch... Harrys Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Jungen. Seine graublauen Augen waren unbewegt, das blonde Haar hing ihm in die Stirn...  
  
Harry schluckte und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.   
Er hoffte sehnlichst, dass seine Stimme bald wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würde.   
  
  
  
  
Ende – Teil 3 „Dracos Quietness"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Anmerkungen:   
  
*1 – Ich mag Wahrsagen nicht, deshalb hat Harry einfach Alte Runen. (Außerdem könnte das noch für den Verlauf der Geschichte wichtig sein... -.- )  
*2 – Hieß die so? Ich weiß es nämlich nicht mehr genau. ^.^°   
  
Ich hoffe, man konnte es lesen. Der Anfang ist total... ähm lassen wir das. Ich mag ihn nicht! -.-   
Der Teil ab dem 11. Januar war hoffentlich gut verständlich. Ursprünglich, wollte ich das Antreffen der Slytherin extra schreiben (sogar noch einen Teil von Harrys Ferien) aber ich bin der Hinsicht etwas faul gewesen... Verzeiht mir. (Obwohl ich glaube, dass die meisten unter euch eh mehr zu Draco & Harry lesen wollen...)  
  
Öhm... Das ist ein Cliffhanger, ne? *g* Dazu sag ich nur, wenn ich Reviews bekomme, gibt's ganz schnell ne' Fortsetzung.   
Es wird übrigens schön slashig im nächsten Teil werden und es klärt sich einiges auf...   
  
Also los! Schreibst mir Reviews! – Shibou 


	5. Confession

Teil: 4/?  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling (nur ein paar Charaktere gehören mir, die allerdings erst später auftauchen...) und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story machen.   
Genre: Slash, Drama, Romance   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Harry x Draco   
  
Kommentar:   
Ich muss mich zweifach bei euch entschuldigen. ^.^°   
Der erste Grund ist, dass es ein wenig länger gedauert hat (obwohl ich finde, dass drei Tage okay sind...) und zweite Grund... na ja, das werdet ihr noch sehen...   
  
@Ginny – hm... ja. Wem hätten sie die Karte wohl gegeben, wenn nicht Harry? Richtig – wahrscheinlich Ron. Und von dem hat Harry sie dann.   
  
Es werden bestimmt immer wieder Dinge auftauchen, die eigentlich unlogisch sind. Aber das lässt sich ja nun einmal nicht ändern. Gegenstände, wie die Karte des Herumtreibers, sind einfach wichtig und ich will und kann sie auch nicht auslassen. Und wenn ich alles begründen würde, bräuchte ich dafür zu lange... Sagen wir einfach, dass Harry sich überall mit anderen Personen durch die Geschichte hindurch gewühlt hat...   
  
  
Dankeschön geht an Fin-Phoenix, Lese, Tears, Mael, Ginny, Chris, Brit Anas und Maxine  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Time of Darkness   
  
Teil 4 „Confession"   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry wandte sich von der Tür ab und blickte wieder zu Draco. Jener saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, die Hände auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten des Buches gelegt, als wollte er gerade umblättern, und blickte zu ihm auf. Seine blaugrauen Augen waren emotionslos, vielleicht nur ein wenig müde...   
  
Ja, wenn Harry es sich recht überlegte, sah Draco sehr erschöpft aus.   
Er wirkte dünner als sonst, die Haut war blasser... Und ganz besonders in diesem matten Kerzenschein sah er müde aus. Das flackernde Licht ließ die Augenringe des Jungen deutlich hervortreten und Dracos Augen wirkten dadurch auch sehr düster und unheimlich...   
  
Harry konnte den Schauer, der seinen Rücken hinunter rann, nicht unterdrücken. Unsicher machte er einen Schritt vorwärts, umklammerte seine Tasche als brächte sie ihm Halt, als wäre sie ein Schiff, das ihm vor dem Ertrinken retten könnte...   
  
„Draco...", sagte Harry leise, er war froh, dass er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Draco... Ich..."   
  
„Was willst du hier, Harry?", unterbrach der Junge ihn kühl, zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Seine Augen funkelten wütend.   
  
Harry setzte an, um zu sprechen. Brauchte jedoch einen zweiten Anlauf, ehe die Worte seine Lippen verließen. „Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu reden. Ich... ich mache mir Sorgen. Und ich... ich verstehe nicht, weshalb zu mich abblockst. Wenn du... tatsächlich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, dann... dann muss es dafür doch einen Grund geben...!"  
  
Draco blickte ihn daraufhin nur an. Minutenlang, wie es Harry schien, doch schließlich senkte Draco den Kopf, blätterte eine Seite des Buches um und fing scheinbar an zu lesen. Harry klappte beinahe der Mund auf. Was sollte das? Was war so schlimm daran, mit ihm zu reden?  
  
„Draco. Gib mir bitte eine Antwort.", verlangte Harry, aber seine Stimme hatte etwas flehendes inne, wofür er sich verfluchte.   
  
Der blonde Slytherin schüttelte seinen Kopf.   
Ohne Harry in die Augen zu sehen, sagte er: „Ich habe dir alles gesagt. Geh bitte!"  
  
Harry merkte gar nicht, dass sich seine Hände langsam aber allmählich zu Fäusten bildeten. Er ging auf Draco zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und starrte mit einem enttäuschten aber auch wütenden Ausdruck auf ihn herab.   
„Du hast mir nichts gesagt, Draco! Gar nichts!... Du sagtest, es sei besser für uns. Aber warum? Ist das so schwer, mir das zu erklären? Sag es mir einfach!"   
Dracos Kopf hob sich ein Stück. Stumm starrte er einige Momente geradeaus, auf die Tür, doch schließlich schüttelte er zögerlich das blonde Haar.   
„Gib dich damit zufrieden...", murmelte er leise.   
  
„Wie kannst du nur so stur sein?!", zischte Harry leise. Er spürte, wie Tränen in ihm aufkamen, doch er unterdrückte sie mit aller Kraft. „Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein, Draco?! Was soll das? Hör auf, mit mir zu spielen."   
  
Wieder zeigte Draco keinerlei Reaktion.   
  
In Harry brachte dies das Fass zum Überlaufen. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er tat. Er stürzte sich einfach nach vorn, auf den Jungen. Und im nächsten Augenblick lag er auf Draco, dessen Handgelenke fest umklammernd. Beide mussten blinzelten. Und diesmal war es Harry, der seine Sprache zuerst wieder fand.   
„Rede endlich mit mir!", bat er flüsternd. Seine Wut war auf einmal verpufft. Er sah Draco unter sich – Die blaugrauen Augen starrten ihn so groß und geheimnisvoll an. Er wehrte sich auch nicht, ertrug, ohne sich zu bewegen, sein volles Gewicht. Harry merkte es kaum, aber eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange und tropfte auf das Gesicht des anderen Jungen...  
  
Draco blinzelte leicht, unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu Harry jedoch nicht.   
In seinem Kopf arbeitete es... Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wäre wirklich besser, wenn er nichts wüsste. Wenn er von alle dem ferngehalten werden würde... Und er, er würde Harry erst recht in einen tieferen Strudel der Hilflosigkeit ziehen...   
Als Draco die salzige Flüssigkeit auf seiner Wange spürte, breitete sich innerlich Erstaunen in ihm aus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Verhalten Harry so sehr beeinflussen, so sehr verletzten würde... Harry brauchte ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht...   
  
„Geh runter... Harry.", flüsterte Draco schließlich. Seine Stimme war ruhig und hatte keinen befehlenden Klang inne.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nickte überflüssiger Weise und löste sich von Draco, setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden.   
Draco richtete sich mit dem Oberkörper auf und sah, dass Harry sich mit dem Ärmel des Umhangs peinlich berührt über das Gesicht wischte. Er ging nicht darauf ein und stand stattdessen mit ein paar geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf. Ihn wunderte, dass er seine Haltung selbst in diesem Moment bewahren konnte...   
  
Harry beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco aufstand und an die, bis zum Boden reichenden, Fenster trat.   
Wollte er jetzt mit ihm reden? Würde er erzählen, was mit ihm los war? Warum er sich so verhielt?   
  
  
Es herrschte Stille. Harry empfand sie als unangenehm, da er nicht wusste, was in Draco vorging. Harry wagte es auch nicht, ein Wort zu sprechen. Er hatte eine unbestimmte Angst davor, dass Draco ihn wieder weg schicken würde, einfach so. Er wusste, dass er dies nicht verkraften konnte...   
  
Draco wiederum zwang sich, sich über seine Gedanken und Gefühle im Klaren zu werden. Während er nach außen hin ruhig und beherrscht wirkte, tobte innerlich ein Chaos.   
Unruhig schweifte sein Blick durch das Fenster, beobachtete die Äste der Bäume, die sich im Wind wogen... Sein Blick wanderte zu dem dunklen Himmel hinauf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es bald wieder schneien würde. Vielleicht sogar schon heute Nacht...   
  
Draco seufzte. Er senkte den Kopf, blickte auf seine Füße.   
  
  
„Als der... der Brief im Dezember kam, habe ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, Harry. Ich hielt es für besser, dir nicht alles zu erzählen. Ich glaubte, dass du irgendwie... dass du damit nicht zurecht kommen würdest."   
  
Harry hatte aufgeblickt, nachdem Draco die ersten Worte gesprochen hatte.   
Ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, ließ ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen... Draco redete mit ihm! Er war ihm doch nicht egal... und er – Harry – bedeutete ihm etwas...   
  
„Dass mein Vater mich nach Hause gerufen hatte, war natürlich keine Lüge. Aber er hatte mir sehr wohl mitgeteilt, warum ich zu ihm kommen sollte..."   
Draco hielt inne. Er legte nachdenklich seine Hände an die kalten Scheiben des Fensters...   
  
„Wie du weißt, ist der Dunkle Lord wieder im Besitz seiner alten Kräfte. Er... er steht kurz davor so wie vor fünfzehn Jahren weiter zu machen. Er steht am Anfang einer neuen Herrschaft... Und mein Vater ist Death Eater. Das weißt du. Man hat es schon oft genug gehört und ich habe es dir auch einmal erzählt... Und ich, ich bin sein Sohn. Somit muss ich ebenfalls ein Death Eater werden. Das wollte er mir klar machen. Verstehst du? – Es ist... auch eine Frage der Ehre, es zu tun. Ich will meinen Vater nicht enttäuschen, auch wenn..."   
  
Draco schloss gequält die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Nur mühsam konnte er die Erinnerungen, die ihm ins Gedächtnis kamen, wieder verdrängen.   
„Auch wenn ich... ich ihn hasse.", beendete er schließlich flüsternd.   
  
Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Auch seine Gedanken wirbelten ihm wild im Kopf umher und er hatte Mühe, sie zu ordnen, klar zu denken... Dass Draco ein Death Eater werden musste, war irgendwie... ja, fast selbstverständlich gewesen. Viele Schüler aus Slytherin, wenige auch aus anderen Häusern, hatten Eltern, die einst dem Dunklen Lord gedient hatten und es nun wieder taten. Und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihre Kinder ihnen folgten. Besonders jetzt, da Voldemort wieder im Inbegriff seiner alten Kräfte und bald auch Macht war.   
Doch trotzdem verstand Harry nicht, was Draco wirklich damit ausdrücken wollte. Er würde seinem Vater, dem Dunklen Lord folgen... und? Harry würde sich immer und überall den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, ob Draco noch lebte, aber trotzdem konnten sie doch jetzt befreundet sein. Jetzt, hier in Hogwarts... Jetzt das Leben genießen und nicht an die unabwendbare Zukunft denken.  
  
„Ich... ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mir-—"   
  
„Du bist durch und durch gut, Harry.", unterbrach ihn der blonde Junge kühl, seine Stimme war schneidend. „Du hast ein gutes Herz, du bist nicht böse. Kannst es nicht einmal sein... Es wunderte mich schon in der ersten Klasse, dass du nach Slytherin gekommen bist. Ich habe damals schon gedacht, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst. Eigentlich denke ich sogar noch heute, dass du dort hin gehörst... Was ich dir sagen will, ist, dass zwischen uns keine... keine Freundschaft existieren kann. Ich bin schon fast ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und du, du bist sozusagen sein Erzfeind."   
  
Harry konnte den Gedankengängen des Slytherin einfach nicht folgen. Bloß weil sie so gegensätzlich waren, konnte doch eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen existieren. Es musste doch niemand davon wissen. Und er, er hatte auch kein Problem damit, dass Draco der Sohn eines Death Eaters war. Es war ihm – so seltsam es auch klingen mochte – total egal. Draco war Draco. Niemand anderes...   
  
„Draco... Ich kann damit leben. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du..."  
  
„Ich kann damit aber nicht leben.", widersprach ihm der blonde Junge. Draco stand noch immer bewegungslos am Fenster, seine Stirn hatte er gegen das Glas gelehnt, seine Hände stützten sich daran ab.   
  
„Wieso nicht? Was ist so schlimm daran? Es muss doch niemand wissen..."  
  
„...Ich kann damit nicht umgehen."  
  
„Aber warum denn nur? Versuche es doch wenigstens... was können uns die anderen schon antun!?"  
  
„... Harry, tust du eigentlich nur so naiv? Verstehst du nicht...? Ich... kann es nicht ertragen, dich jeden Tag zu sehen, dich bei mir zu haben... – wo ich doch weiß, dass jegliche Beziehung zwischen uns nicht gut ist. Ich will dich nicht jeden Tag sehen müssen und daran denken, dass du eines Tages mein Feind bist. Dass ich dich vielleicht sogar töten soll... Verstehst du es denn nicht? Ich kann es nicht – Ich... ich empfinde..."   
  
Draco stockte.   
  
„Was... empfindest du...?", hauchte Harry leise mit einer gewissen Ahnung.   
  
Doch statt einer Antwort löste sich Draco vom Fenster, drehte sich um. In seinen Augen stand Wut geschrieben. Wut, die Harry erschreckte und verwunderte, die ihn auf dem Boden zurück weichen ließ. Was hatte er denn nun schlimmes gesagt?   
  
„Was ich empfinde...", sagte Draco ruhig und seine Worte standen in Kontrast zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und Harry, stand schließlich vor dem Jungen. Seine Augen wurden ernst.   
  
  
„Soll ich es dir zeigen, Harry?", fragte er, wartete aber nicht auf die Antwort.   
Draco beugte sich hinab und Harry spürte, wie eine Hand unter seinen Hinterkopf geschoben wurde, er dazu gebracht wurde, aufzublicken. Harry wusste nicht, was die blaugrauen Augen ihm sagen wollten. Hatte er sie eigentlich je richtig verstanden? Hatte er Draco je richtig verstanden? Wirklich gewusst, was er gedacht und gefühlt hatte?   
Was immer auch die Antwort war, Harry wusste es, als warme Lippen die seinen berührten.   
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Es fühlte sich... schön an, wie er zugeben musste, aber auch seltsam. Es waren... es waren Dracos Lippen. Die Lippen seines Freundes... oder? War Draco jetzt überhaupt noch sein ‚Freund' und nicht schon viel mehr?   
Harry erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Er war innerlich viel zu überrascht, um das zu tun. Bewegungslos und mit halb geschlossenen Liedern ließ er diesen Moment an sich vorbei ziehen. Diesen Augenblick, der eine kurze Ewigkeit andauerte.   
  
Ewigkeit, die endete.   
  
Als Draco sich löste, war sein Atem schwer. Er zog seine Hand nicht zurück, strich stattdessen zögerlich über den Haaransatz Harrys.   
„Ich... Ich kann damit nicht leben, Harry. Ich kann keine solchen Gefühle für dich hegen und dabei daran denken, dass du irgendwann mein Feind bist, dass ich dein Feind bin. Verstehst du das...?"   
  
Natürlich verstand er es. Verstehen war aber immer nur die eine Seite. Etwas akzeptieren die andere...   
  
„Liebst du mich?", fragte Harry rau.   
  
Draco antwortete erst nach einigen Momenten der Ruhe. Seine Stimme war weich, die Verzweiflung war auf einmal nicht zu hören, nur die Wahrheit mit der er sprach und die Angst.   
Er sagte: „Ich... Ich liebe dich... Und ich hasse diese Liebe – weil sie keine Zukunft hat..."   
  
Harry nickte matt.   
Vorsichtig umfasste er Dracos freies Handgelenk, legte es auf seine Schultern und beugte sich nach vorne, um den Jungen sanft zu umarmen. Draco folgte der stillen Aufforderung und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, streichelte zögernd mit den Händen über den Rücken...   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge machte unbewusst die Augen zu, atmete den Geruch ein, der ihm so vertraut und plötzlich so fremd aber auch angenehm war. Er dachte nach...   
Draco empfand Liebe für ihn. Er liebte ihn. Es klang seltsam in Harrys Ohren, aber nicht abstoßend und irgendwie auch nicht überraschend. Nein, auf eine gewisse Weise war es schön geliebt zu werden, gebraucht zu werden. Auch wenn er selbst nicht genau wusste, was er empfand. Bisher war da nur Freundschaft gewesen, oder? Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr - Aber Liebe? Wirkliche Liebe?... Andererseits – warum hatte er nichts gegen den Kuss unternommen? Warum umarmte er Draco jetzt?   
  
„Draco, ich..."  
Doch der Angesprochene ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Du musst meine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Das erwarte ich nicht von dir. Ich will nur, dass du es akzeptierst. Einfach hinnimmst, ja?"   
„Wie könnte ich das nicht akzeptieren...?", murmelte Harry gegen Dracos Umhang. Und vergrub sein Gesicht regelrecht in ihm, als er die nächsten Worte sprach. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig... Eigentlich das Wichtigste in meinem Leben..."   
  
Harry spürte einen vorsichtigen Kuss in seinem Nacken.   
  
„Danke.", hauchte Draco.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anmerkung:   
  
Öhm ja... Bitte schlagt mich nicht. *sich vorbeugend duckt* Tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch enttäuschen musste, aber – wie ihr gelesen habt - kein wirkliches Slash.   
Als ich den Teil geschrieben hab (und sich meine Finger auf der Tatstatur selbstständig gemacht haben und ganz und gar nicht das geschrieben haben, was ich ursprünglich wollte) habe ich mich dagegen entschieden. Das geht mir dann doch etwas zu schnell und wirkt (finde ich zumindest) zu sehr OOC. Ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine und seid mir nicht böse.   
(Wenn sich meine Planung für die nächsten Kapitel nicht wieder ändert, ist es im übernächsten Kapitel entgültig so weit... ^.^'' )   
  
Na ja... War das Gespräch denn okay? Der Schluss nicht zu kitschig? Alles halbfix realistisch?   
  
Schreibt mir Reviews! Kritik und Lob *sehr* erwünscht! *g* 


	6. Truth

Teil: 5/6   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story machen.   
Genre: Slash, Drama, Romance   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Harry x Draco   
  
Kommentar:   
Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte unheimlich viel Stress mit der Schule...   
  
@Brit Anas – öh, total OOC wäre es gewesen, wenn sie jetzt ins Bett gehüpft wären. Das meinte ich. ^.^° (nebenbei... Wie kam denn dein Name zu Stande?)  
@Ginny – okay, hast gewonnen... Auch wenn se' trotzdem Freunde sind...  
@Tears - *gerührt sei* Danke! (und na klar - „du"... so alt bin ich nun wirklich nicht)  
  
  
Dankeschön an Brit Anas, Ginny, Mael, Katja, Kazumi Hidaka und zu guter Letzt Tears  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Time of Darkness   
  
Teil 5 „Truth"   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry schüttelte sich unbewusst, als er an einem Donnerstagnachmittag nach draußen ging.   
  
Kalter, eisig zu nennender Wind, schlug ihm entgegen, rief ihm in Erinnerung wie warm Hogwarts doch immer war. Doch Harry hatte beschlossen einen Spaziergang zu machen und das bisschen Schnee, das vom Himmel fiel, konnte ihn da auch nicht davon abhalten.   
  
In aller Ruhe stieg er die Treppen vor dem Haupteingang hinab und zog dann ein Paar warmer Handschuhe aus seinen Manteltaschen. Als er diese übergestülpt hatte, zog er den Schal enger um seinen Hals und vergrub dann sein Gesicht bis zur Nase dahinter. Seine Hände wanderten zurück in seine Jackentaschen, erst dann stapfte er munter durch den hohen Schnee.   
  
  
Der Grund, weshalb Harry diesen Spaziergang machte, war einfach.   
Er brauchte Ruhe.   
  
Ruhe, vor den anderen Schülern, Ruhe, um sich von alltäglichen Problemen abzulenken, Ruhe, um Nachzudenken. Und zwar über ein besonderes Thema...   
  
Zwar war es bereits eine Woche her, doch noch immer wusste er nicht so Recht, was er denken sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wie es weitergehen sollte... Er wusste gar nichts...   
  
Draco Malfoy.   
  
Ja, mit diesem Namen verband er so viel. Seit über fünf Jahren kannte er ihn nun schon und bis jetzt, bis zu dem Tag vor einer Woche, hatte er geglaubt, dass zwischen ihm und Draco nur Freundschaft existierte. Eine innige, tiefe Freundschaft zwar, aber nur dies. Draco war der Mensch, der immer für ihn da gewesen war. Der ihm beigestanden hatte, der ihm so etwas wie ein Licht in dieser dunklen Welt - von der sie in Hogwarts kaum etwas mitbekamen, die aber dennoch existierte - gewesen war.   
Harry wusste, dass Draco – weiß Merlin – selbst genug Probleme hatte. Und trotzdem war er da gewesen. Sei es auch ohne Worte, ohne Trost gewesen. Allein seine Anwesenheit hatte ihn immer beruhigt und geholfen.   
  
Und nun, was war nun? Hatte sich das geändert?   
Ein klares Nein, war die Antwort in Harrys Gedanken und doch schien er nun alles aus einem anderen Licht zu betrachten.   
  
Draco... liebte ihn. Schon diese Tatsache schein alles zu verändern. Hatte Draco ihm nur geholfen, weil er ihn für sich...   
Harry zog bei diesem Gedanken die Augenbrauen mürrisch zusammen. Das war absoluter Unsinn. Draco mochte arrogant und egoistisch sein, aber nicht zu ihm. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine andere Beziehung, ohne Fassaden. Sie waren offen zueinander, abgesehen davon, dass Draco ihm seine Gefühle vorenthalten hatte.   
  
Harry seufzte leise und zog die Schultern instinktiv an, da ein kalter Wind auffrischte, der ihm einen Schwall Schneeflocken ins Gesicht trieb.   
  
Warum musste das alles so kompliziert sein? Draco hatte gesagt, dass er in ihn verliebt war, aber damit nicht umgehen konnte. In einfachen Worten gefasst, er wollte möglichst weit von Harry fern bleiben, damit er seine Gefühle vergaß.   
  
Und was war mit ihm? Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was er für den blonden Jungen empfand. Mehr als Freundschaft, das hatte er mittlerweile registriert und verstanden. Aber war es denn auch Liebe? Konnte er einen... diesen Jungen tatsächlich lieben...?   
  
Harry hasste sich für seine unentschlossenen Gefühle und Gedanken. Das machte alles nur noch schwieriger als es ohnehin schon war.   
  
  
Noch ein paar Minuten lang stakste Harry durch den Schnee, der immer tiefer wurde, je mehr er sich von Hogwarts entfernte, bis er schließlich leicht angefroren, enttäuscht, dass er keinen Entschluss gefunden hatte, und bibbernd in das Schloss zurück kehrte.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
„Ah, Mister Potter. Sehr schön, dass sie sich auch endlich zu uns gesellen.", drang Professor Sinistras Stimme an sein Ohr, als er zu ihr und zu den Slytherin und Hufflepuff aus seinem Jahrgang stieß.   
  
„Entschuldigung.", keuchte Harry und musste nach Luft schnappen. Er war den ganzen Weg vom Kerker bis hinauf in den Astronomieturm gerannt.   
„Ich... Ich habe die Zeit... vollkommen... vollkommen vergessen...", erzählte er weiter und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien auf. Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer, fast so, als sei er um sein Leben gelaufen.   
Harry bemerkte es nicht, als die Lehrerin ihn mit einem strengen Blick bedachte und selbst wenn er es bemerkt hätte, wäre es ihm egal gewesen.   
  
„Nun gut.", begann Professor Sinistra und lächelte kurz, ehe ihr Gesicht ernst wurde und sie mit dem Unterricht begann. „Da wir endlich vollzählig sind, möchte ich gerne mit der Astronomie-Stunde beginnen. Folgen sie mir! Wir werden erst einmal hinauf in den Turm gehen."   
  
Gemurmel brach bei den Schülern der beiden Häuser aus, doch trotzdem folgten sie der Lehrerin. Harry, der am Schluss, noch hinter den Hufflepuff stand, trottete dem kleinen Zug schließlich ebenfalls hinterher.   
  
Sie stiegen die Treppe in den Astronomieturm hinauf und verteilten sich in dem Raum, der unter der Plattform lag, von der sie heute wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Plantenkonstellationen bestimmen sollten. Harry ließ sich in einer Ecke abseits von den anderen in einem Sessel nieder und lehnte sich tief zurück, so dass ihn möglichst niemand bemerken würde. Denn er hatte keine Lust und außerdem fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen...   
So lauschte er nur, obwohl es ihm Mühe bereitete sich zu konzentrieren, den Erklärungen von Professor Sinistra und dem gelegentlichen Gelächter der Slytherin. Worüber die Schüler seines Hauses lachten war absolut klar. Hufflepuff war ein ideales Thema um ein wenig zu spotten und zu lästern.   
  
Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten war die Astronomiestunde vergessen und Harry ließ nachdenklich den Blick schweifen. Und zwar auf eine ganz bestimmte Person, die ziemlich weit abseits auf der rechten Seite zu Harry saß. Draco... Sein Draco.   
Er beobachtete, wie sich der blonde Junge zu Blaise, der sich nämlich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, beugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worauf Blaises Gesicht ein Grinsen zierte und er leise lachte.   
  
Harry seufzte leise. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, ebenfalls mit Draco reden zu können... Von ihm aus, hätte er sogar mit über die Hufflepuff gespottet, auch wenn er sonst versuchte, zu den anderen Häusern neutral zu bleiben. Doch in so einem Fall...   
  
Missmutig verzog er die Stirn. Seit dem Treffen von vor einer Woche hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Abgesehen von dem ‚Morgen', ‚Nacht' und ein paar Worten im Unterricht hatten sie Stillschweigen bewahrt. Harry bereute langsam seine eigene Entscheidung... Er selbst hatte nämlich Zeit verlangt, um über Dracos... Geständnis nachzudenken und er hatte ebenfalls eingewilligt, dass sie sich vorerst aus dem Weg gehen würden...   
  
Doch nun... irgendwie vermisste er den blonden Jungen.   
  
  
„Wir werden nun hinauf auf die Plattform gehen!", hörte Harry plötzlich Professor Sinistras Stimme, die lauter als zuvor war.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge drückte sich tiefer in den Sessel und war froh, dass die Vorhände des Fensters, an dem er saß, geschlossen waren. Er beschloss, einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde dies niemand bemerken und musste sich nicht mit dem Unterricht abmühen.   
  
„Kein Gedränge beim Hochgehen!", mahnte die Lehrerin, als Millicent Bullstrode gerade einen Hufflepuff von der schmalen Treppe, die nach oben führte, drängen wollte.   
Nach und nach verschwanden die Schüler durch die Dachluke und schließlich klappte jene geräuschvoll zu.   
  
  
Harry grinste innerlich. Man hatte ihn einfach hier sitzen gelassen. Ob man seine Anwesenheit in dieser dunklen Ecke überhaupt registriert hatte?   
  
„Harry."   
  
Wohl doch.   
  
Doch wäre es irgendein Schüler, der noch hier geblieben wäre, hätte der Angesprochene aufgestöhnt. Doch als Harry in die Richtung blickte, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, erwiderte er gar nichts. Das konnte er nicht einmal... Denn Draco stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, im dunklen Inneren des Raumes, wo das spärliche Mondlicht nicht hinreichte. Und kaum, als Harry ein paar Mal verwirrte geblinzelt hatte, stand der blonde Junge auch schon unmittelbar vor ihm.   
  
Es war seltsam, Draco so nah zu sein. Natürlich saßen sie beim Frühstück oft nebeneinander, genauso wie fast in jeder Unterrichtsstunde, außerdem standen ihre Betten auch noch unmittelbar nebeneinander. Doch im Augenblick war es anders. Harry hatte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit. Die graublauen Augen waren unverwandt und fest auf ihn gerichtet. Ein vollkommener Gegensatz, da er dem Jungen in den letzten Tagen vielleicht ein oder zweimal in die Augen geschaut hatte.   
Dies war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb Harry nun kein Wort heraus brachte. Er wusste schlicht und einfach nicht, worüber sie reden sollten. Nein, so war es nicht ganz richtig... Es gab genug, was zwischen ihnen beide geklärt werden musste, aber der Anfang dazu fehlte. Harry wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte...   
  
Doch ein Gespräch war bei Harry schnell vergessen, als er sah, wie Draco seine rechte Hand hob. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht und er blickte in jene von Draco, doch dieser blieb ausdruckslos, seine Hand wanderte lediglich langsam höher, bis Harry kalte Fingerspitzen an seiner Wange spüren konnte. Das Zusammenzucken seines Körpers blieb zu der eigenen Verwunderung aus. War es schon so normal, dass Draco ihn berührte?   
Für ihn vielleicht... ja. Aber Draco schien damit Probleme zu haben. Seine Hand zitterte kaum merklich, und als er seine Handfläche schließlich an Harrys Wange legte, verstärkte es sich noch. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte leicht, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, woher dieses Lächeln kam. Vorsichtig hob er seine linke Hand an und legte sie auf jene von Draco, brachte ihn dazu, vorsichtig über seine Wange zu streicheln. Nachdenklich schloss er die Augen und schmiegte sich leicht gegen die kühle Haut.   
  
„Ich habe dich vermisst...", platze es schließlich murmelnd aus Draco hervor. Harry richtete sich überrascht auf. Hatte er sich etwa verhört?  
„Was?", fragte er leise, aber seine Stimme klang eher wie ein Krächzen.   
  
Draco entzog ihm seine Hand und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Armlehnen von Harrys Sessel ab. Er seufzte leise. „Ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht... Und ich... ich kann dir einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen." Ein trauriges Lächeln formte sich auf Dracos Lippen. „Ich schaffe einfach nicht. Und eigentlich möchte ich es auch nicht..."   
Harry stockte. „Heißt das, dass wir so weiter machen wollen, wie vorher?"  
„Vielleicht... Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Aber wie soll das gehen...?" Harry stieß die Luft lautlos aus seinen Lungen. „Du liebst mich doch... Wir können uns doch nicht wie... wie Freunde benehmen wenn du mich liebst... Und ich, ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich fühle... für dich, meine ich..."  
  
Draco seufzte wieder. Er klang traurig... Harry senkte betrübt und schuldig fühlend den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte er Draco ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er ihn ebenfalls liebte. Warum also konnte er sich seinen Gefühlen gegenüber nicht vollkommen im Klaren sein? Jetzt lag die letzte Entscheidung bei ihm und er wusste einfach nicht, was richtig und was falsch war...   
  
Nachdenklich hob er den Kopf ein Stück und beobachtete Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und dessen Gesicht nach unten gerichtet war. Sein Gesicht war blass, nur auf den Wangen war etwas Farbe zu erkennen, abgesehen von den Lippen natürlich...   
  
Harry wusste nicht, was ihn plötzlich überkam. Vielleicht ein Versuch, damit er endlich die Wahrheit sehen konnte?   
„Mach es noch einmal, Draco.", flüsterte Harry plötzlich.   
  
„Was?", fragte jener verdutzt und blickte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin wieder an.   
  
„Küss mich noch einmal."   
  
  
Es herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Jungen. Harry bemerkte die leicht geweiteten Augen Dracos, die all seine Verwunderung ausdrückten. Diese graublauen Augen, welche jenes geheimnisvolle Funkeln inne hatten und welche er so wunderschön fand.   
  
... „Bitte.", fügte Harry leise hinzu.   
Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er oder nur sein Körper die Lippenbewegungen und das Sprechen dieses Wortes veranlasste...   
  
Draco, der immer noch die Hände auf Harrys Armlehnen gestützt hatte, seufzte leise. „Aber du willst das doch nicht wirklich..."  
  
„Bitte, tu es einfach noch einmal.", bat ihn Harry leise. Draco starrte ihn daraufhin wieder einige Sekunden an. Bis er schließlich ein leises „Ach... verdammt, Harry...", flüsterte.   
Als er sich nach und nach langsam hinab beugte, fiel ihm das blonde Haar tief in die Stirn und die graublauen Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst.   
  
Harry grub die Finger in seine Handflächen und betrachtete das Näherkommen des Jungen mit Furcht aber auch Freude. Dennoch konnte er nicht sagen, warum er diesen Wunsch geäußert hatte. Draco sollte ihn wieder küssen... Warum? Weil sich es letztes Mal so gut angefühlt hatte? Weil er es schön gefunden hatte? Weil er einen letzten Beweis brauchte, der ihm zeigte, dass er dieselben Gefühle für den Jungen empfand, wie er für ihn?   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schluckte ein kurzes Mal, dann beugte er seinen Oberkörper Draco entgegen, machte ebenfalls die Augen zu, spürte, wie heißer Atem seine Wangen, seinen Mund traf und schließlich konnte er die Lippen des anderen Jungen auf den seinen fühlen.   
  
Sie küssten sich so wie beim ersten Mal. Scheu, unsicher aber liebevoll.   
  
Als sie sich lösten, blickten sie sich wieder in die Augen. Selbst von dieser kurzen Berührung brannten Harrys Lippen wie Feuer und ihm war jetzt heißer als jemals zuvor. Der Drang, den blonden Jungen zu sich herunter zu ziehen, kam auf und schließlich konnte er sich davon nicht mehr abhalten. Ein kehliger, unbeabsichtigter Laut entrann ihm, als er vorsichtig die Arme hob, sie um Dracos Nacken schlang und den Jungen zu sich herunter zog. Etwas überrumpelt musste sich jener bei Harry abstützen, kam aber nicht zum Protestieren, da ein forscher Mund ihn in Besitz nahm.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anmerkung:   
So, an dieser Stelle ein Cut. Ich hab kurzerhand beschlossen, dass in dieser Fic nichts näher beschrieben wird. Sorry... Auch ein Entschuldigung dafür, dass der Teil recht kurz ist und nicht besonders toll ist... *grummel* Bin zurzeit nicht sehr kreativ.   
Wenn ihr den Anfang mitgelesen habt, wird euch aufgefallen sein, dass da *5/6 Teilen* steht. Das ist mein Ernst... *nick* Aber wen es beruhigt, hierzu wird es eine Fortsetzung geben, bzw. diese Fic wird die Vorgeschichte dazu sein. Näheres dazu im nächsten/letzten Kapitel... *zu faul ist, um jetzt mehr zu schreiben*  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz... Vergesst die Reviews nicht. 


	7. Unforgotten Feelings

Teil: 6/6   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story machen.   
Genre: Slash, Drama, Romance   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Harry x Draco   
Kommentar: am Schluss...   
Ansonsten... Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an Matjes, Mael, Ginny und Tears  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Time of Darkness   
  
Teil 6 "Unforgotten Feelings"  
  
  
  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, war es stockdunkel um ihn herum. Zumindest fast. Als er nämlich den Kopf nach rechts wandte, sah er einige Schritte entfernt ein großes Fenster, welches bis zum Boden reichte und durch das helles, mildes Mondlicht fiel.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wo war er hier denn nur? Der Raum kam ihm bekannt vor... Die Position des Fensters, die Beschaffenheit des Bodens, die wenigen Stühle und Tische, die er aus den Augenwinkeln erblicken konnte und dann diese Kerze... Sie stand unmittelbar vor dem Fenster und war bis auf einen kleinen Stummel abgebrannt.   
Es war die Kerze, bei der Draco immer gelesen hatte, die gebrannt hatte, als Draco ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte...   
  
Harry schluckte, als er sich aufrichtete. Das Stück Stoff, mit dem er zugedeckt gewesen war, rutschte seine nackte Brust hinab.   
  
Er blinzelte verwirrt. Er... er war nackt? Wirklich nackt? Erneuert musste der Junge schlucken, dann blickte er vorsichtig zu seiner linken Seite, wo man unter dem schwarzen Stoff eines Umhangs einen Körper ausmachen konnte.   
Das muss ein Traum sein, dachte Harry. Doch als er blondes Haar am Rande des Umhangs erblickte, wusste er, dass das hier Realität war.   
  
Seine Hand bebte, als er sie zu dem blonden Büschel von Haaren bewegte. Doch bevor er es berühren konnte, hielt er inne. Die Erkenntnis, was er hier denn überhaupt machte, überflutete ihn geradezu und genauso intensiv kamen auch die Gefühle und Gedanken des Geschehenen zurück. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er endlich erkannte, dass er nicht durch einen Zufall hier war. Nein, sondern aus einem bestimmten Grund, denn er hatte mit Draco geschlafen...   
  
Mühsam den dicken Kloß aus seinem Hals vertreibend, versuchte Harry sich wieder innerlich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wieso war das alles so schnell gegangen? Der Kuss, dem ihm Draco gegeben hatte, musste ja eine Menge bei ihm ausgelöst haben und überhaupt...   
  
Zittrig holte Harry Luft. „Das muss doch alles ein Traum sein.", murmelte er leise.   
  
„Zum Glück nicht.", kam die Antwort neben ihm und kurz darauf drehte sich Draco auf den Rücken, blickte Harry aus seinen unergründlichen Augen heraus an.   
Wie hypnotisiert starrte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin zurück... Fast ehrfürchtig streckte er schließlich die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut gleiten.   
Ein unheimlich schöner Traum, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.   
  
„Bist du okay, Harry?", wurde er nun leise gefragt. Benommen nickte er.   
  
„Ja... Das ist nur alles etwas... etwas...", wollte er antworten, doch ehe er fertig war, legte ihm Draco seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Harry seufzte leise, sagte aber nichts weiter.   
  
Dracos Finger wanderten sanft von Harrys Lippen, über dessen Wange, über die Schläfen und schließlich hinter den Nacken, welchen der Junge umschlang und zu sich hinunterzog. Innerlich lächelnd folgte Harry der Aufforderung und legte seine Lippen af jene von Draco.   
  
  
„Leg dich doch wieder hin...", kam anschließend die leise Bitte.   
  
Harry ließ sich wieder neben Draco auf den Umhang sinken, legte den Kopf auf die Schulter des Jungen, als jener einen Arm um ihn schlang. Harry zog den zweiten Umhang wieder hinauf und deckte sich und Draco damit zu.   
Dann herrschte Stille. Harry betrachtete die Decke, die lediglich aus einem eintönigen Schwarz zu bestehen schien. Eine seltsame Leere erfüllte ihn. Doch sie ähnelte nicht der, die er empfand, wenn er alleine war. Nein, er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl. Er war einfach nur glücklich. Draco lag neben ihm, Harry konnte seine Wärme und Anwesenheit neben sich spüren, den angenehmen, altbekannten Geruch. Und es war einfach nur schön... zumindest fast.   
  
„Wie soll es weiter gehen...?", fragte Draco plötzlich.   
  
Harry schloss gequält die Augen. Genau dies war das Problem. Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Wie sollten sie sich verhalten?   
  
Er wusste auch keine Antwort darauf. Sie konnten nicht einfach zusammen sein. Sie waren zu verschieden... Er, Harry... und Draco. Sie selbst mochten keine Probleme damit haben, aber ihre Umwelt mit Sicherheit. Harry war froh, dass die Slytherin in ihm... nicht so etwas wie einen Feind sahen. Denn das war er, zumindest theoretisch. Doch wie würden sie ihn behandeln, wenn seine Beziehung mit Draco an die Öffentlichkeit dringen würde? Und was würde Draco über sich ergehen lassen? Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen...   
  
„Es wäre besser, wenn niemand etwas von uns erfährt...", erklärte Draco plötzlich leise und sprach Harrys eigentliche Gedanken somit aus. Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte leicht. Ja, anders ging es nicht. Aus dem Weg gehen und sich vergessen konnten sie nicht, öffentlich zusammen sein durften sie nicht... Also war dies die einzige Möglichkeit.   
  
„Das ist schon okay... Wir schaffen das.", gab Harry leise als Antwort und drehte sich auf die Seite. Die Augen schließend schmiegte er sein Gesicht gegen Dracos Brust und küsste ihn dort vorsichtig auf die Haut. Seinen freien Arm schlang er um die Hüfte, dann seufzte er leise.   
  
„Ich liebe dich...", murmelte Harry leise, spürte, wie erneuert Müdigkeit in ihm heraufkam.   
  
Draco fuhr nachdenklich durch Harrys Haare und gab ihm einen knappen Kuss auf den wirren Schopf. „Ich dich auch, Harry... ich dich auch..."   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
Anfang Juli 1997  
  
  
Es war Freitag und gleichzeitig die letzten Stunden, die Harry in der Zauberwelt verbringen sollte.   
  
Er saß am Fenster in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Expresses. Den Kopf hatte er müde an die Scheibe gelehnt, an die von außen dicke Regentropfen trommelten. Der Himmel war düster... Wie Schleier zigen sich pechschwarze Schwaden durch graue Wolken in verschiedensten Abstufungen. Harry war das Wetter egal. Es drückte lediglich seine Stimmung aus. Eigentlich nicht nur seine, eigentlich die aller Hogwartsschüler...   
  
Harry schloss nachdenklich die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Viel zu deutlich konnte er selbst jetzt noch - Stunden später - die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore hören. Er hatte eine Rede wie nach jedem beendeten Schuljahr gehalten. Und doch war es dieses Jahr vollkommen anders gewesen... Voldemort hatte Drohungen gegen Hogwarts ausgesprochen. Nicht gerade wenige, wie Harry sich denken konnte. Und auch wenn Hogwarts als noch so sicherer Ort galt, irgendwann hatte das Ministerium nicht mehr mitgespielt. Es wurde beschlossen, Hogwarts zeitweilig zu schließen.   
'Bis sich die Lage beruhigt hat', hatte Dumbledore den Minister zitiert. Doch bis sich die Lage beruhigte, würden Jahre vergehen. Das wusste Harry, das wusste Dumbledore, das wusste der Minister, eigentlich wusste es jeder...   
  
Für Harry war dies wie ein doppelter Schock. Einmal durfte er nicht mehr zurück in sein wahres Zuhause. Er musste zu den Dursleys und auf eine Muggleschule gehen, da seine Verwanden für ihn mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit keinen Lehrer einstellen würde, der zudem Magie unterrichtete. Und der zweite Grund... der war Draco.   
Bei dem Gedanken an ihn, öffnete Harry seine Augen ein Spalt und schielte zu dem blonden jungen, der ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Draco hatte sich tief im Sitz zurück gelehnt und hielt ein Buch in den Händen. Das Haar hing ihm in die Stirn, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Harry wusste, dass Draco ganz andere Sorgen hatte. Ähnliche, wie er selbst, aber auch... vollkommen andere...   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste nicht, wie er das zukünftige Jahr überstehen sollte. Im Prinzip wusste er überhaupt nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte... Er konnte nirgendwo hin. Natürlich konnte er sein Gold von Gringotts holen, sich irgendwo auf dem Land ein Haus kaufen und da leben, bis er sterben würde, oder besser gesagt, bis man ihn umbringen würde. Aber warum sollte er das tun? Warum sollte er alleine leben? Wozu...? Das konnte nicht der Sinn seines Lebens sein.   
  
Nachdenklich ließ Harry seinen Blick über die übrigen Slytherin im Abteil gleiten. Pansy saß neben Draco und schlief. Ihr Kopf hing halb an Dracos Schulter, doch diesen schien das nicht zu stören. Neben Pansy saß Blaise, der mit Eos, die sich neben Harry nieder gelassen hatte, Zauberschach spielte.   
Sie alle hatten sich verändert, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Oder war er es, der sich verändert hatte? Harry wusste die genaue Antwort darauf nicht. Im letzten halben Jahr war vieles anders geworden, nicht zuletzt durch Draco... Und die zunehmenden Angriffe des Dunklen Lords auf Muggle und Unreingeborene.   
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge lehnte den Kopf wieder gegen die Scheibe und beobachtete die Wälder und zunehmend mehr werdenden Straßen, die an ihm vorbei zogen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würden sie in King's Cross ankommen.   
  
Harry wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick mehr denn je, dass der Zug ewig fahren würde.   
  
  
  
  
  
Stumm standen sich die beiden Jungen gegenüber, als gäbe es nichts mehr zu sagen. Dabei hätte man mit den Dingen, die sie noch äußern wollten, ganze Bücher füllen können... Doch diese Worte schienen im Augenblick zu fehlen, oder fast schon unwichtig zu sein.   
  
Hunderte von Schülern liefen an ihnen vorbei. Sie zogen ihre sperrigen Koffer hinter sich her oder trugen ihre riesigen Taschen, waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Tiere und sich selbst heil durch die Menschenmenge zu bringen. Andere wurden direkt von ihren Eltern abgeholt, wurden umarmt und glücklich begrüßt. Einige weinten vor Freude, andere lachten vor Freude.  
  
Harry konnte nichts davon.   
Er konnte sich nicht freuen. Nur traurig sein, aber nicht weinen, auch wenn er es sich noch so sehr gewünscht hätte.   
  
Harry bemerkte es gar nicht mehr, aber der laute Geräuschpegel, der auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 herrschte, hatte er schon lange ausgeblendet. Lediglich gedämpft drangen einige Rufe und Bruchteile von Sätzen zu ihm hervor. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt dem blonden Jungen, der genauso versteinert und äußerlich genauso ruhig dastand wie er selbst.   
  
Zeit des Abschieds, dachte Harry ironisch, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach.   
  
„Draco... ich –-", murmelte Harry ungewollt. Seine Stimme war leise, aber er wusste, dass Draco ihn trotzdem verstand. Doch der blonde Junge wollte ihn scheinbar nicht ausreden lassen. Er überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen und ergriff eine von Harrys Händen, mit seiner anderen freien umfasste er den Nacken des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und zog ihn sanft zu sich.   
  
Harry schloss die Augen, als er die weichen Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Es sollte ihr letzter Kuss sein.   
  
Ein letzter Kuss, der endete, der enden musste.   
  
  
„Wie deine Augen...", flüsterte der blonde Junge schließlich leise und Harry spürte, wie seine Finger um etwas Weiches geschlossen wurden.   
  
Draco lächelte traurig. Es war ein schönes Lächeln und Harry hätte am liebsten die Finger ausgestreckt, um diese weichen Lippen zu berühren. Doch als sein Arm bereits eine vorsichtige Bewegung nach oben machte, schüttelte der blonde Junge sanft den Kopf, als hätte er erahnt, was Harry tun wollte. Er ließ Harrys Hand wieder los, wandte sich ab, einen letzten Blick auf Harry richtend.   
Jener wusste nicht, ob das Schimmernde in Dracos Augen Tränen waren...   
  
Dann lief Draco. Ohne sich umzusehen lief er durch die Menge an Schülern und Harry stand da, starrte ihm nach...  
  
  
  
Es wurde wieder laut um Harry herum.   
  
Müde und traurig schloss er die Augen für wenige Sekunden, spürte jedoch trotzdem die heißen Tränen, die seine Wangen hinab rannen. Er konnte sie nicht halten. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht... Harry wusste es nicht.   
  
Er wusste gar nichts.   
  
Mit verschwommenen Blick schauter er schließlich auf seine geschlossene Hand. Es musste Einbildung sein, denn er konnte Dracos warme Finger noch an seiner Haut spüren. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er solche Details vergessen konnte, wollte...? Ewig? Bestimmt nicht...   
Es war wohl ein törichter Gedanke zu glauben, dass er den blonden Slytherin niemals vergessen würde. Nach und nach würden die Erinnerungen verblassen, der Duft Dracos würde verschwinden, sein äußerliches Bild würde sich verformen, seine Empfindungen für Draco würden sich auflösen, ihm wie eine fliegende Seifenblase entweichen...   
  
Sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel des Umhangs aus den Augen streichend, öffnete Harry seine Finger und blickte auf Dracos Andenken. Es war ein samtenes Band in tiefdunkler, grüner Farbe.   
  
‚Wie deine Augen...' Harry lächelte traurig.   
  
Ja, dachte er betrübt, wie meine Augen. Und wie die Hoffnung, die es für uns nicht gibt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The End ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anmerkung: ...   
  
*nicht weiß, was sie schreiben soll* Ich hoffe es hat euch (trotz absolutem Sad-End) gefallen...   
War ein bisschen kitschig. Aber das ließ sich nicht vermeiden -.- Was das Band betrifft... Hm, ich wollte, dass Harry irgendetwas von Draco behält, aber es sollte etwas einfaches sein und kein Schmuck oder so...   
Das es so traurig ist (ist es doch?) verdangt ihr einem Lied von Coldplay mit Namen ‚Trouble' – falls jemand den Drang verspürt, es hierzu zu hören.   
  
So... Dann verliere ich mal noch ein paar Worte zu der Fortsetzung, bzw. der eigentlichen Geschichte (Vorsicht, Werbung ^^°):   
Titel wird ‚Vor dem Morgengrauen' sein und ich stelle sie morgen (03.02.03) ins Net. Sie beginnt in den Sommerferien, die direkt an diese Story hier anschließen. Harry wird etwas... öhm, Unerwartetes erfahren und seine Ansichten werden sich dadurch stark ändern. (jetzt seid ihr schlauer, ne? *g* Es macht Spaß solche Summary's zu schreiben ^^) Na ja, so viel dazu.   
  
Dann habe ich noch eine Frage an euch. Würdet ihr eine Story über Tom Riddle lesen wollen. Mit Slash? Ob ja oder nein, mich würde eure Meinung in dem Punkt mal sehr interessieren.   
  
Das war es, glaube ich. Ich bitte um Reviews!  
Shibou 


End file.
